Mariage oublié
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Camille est une jeune femme de 19 ans qui, grâce à sa bourse, débarque au Whitemore College. Vivant dans le même appart qu'Elena, Caroline et Bonnie, elle liera une solide amitié avec la métisse. Un soir de pleine de lune, elle ressentira d'étranges sensations. L'entourage de Bonnie la croit cinglée. Très occupée, Bonnie s'éloigne d'elle et ne remarque pas son changement.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le retour de vacances

Kai vient de mourir. La mère Salvatore et sa famille mi-sorcier/mi-vampire ont disparu. Bonnie est enfin revenue dans le monde des vivants.

C'était l'été, Elena et Damon avaient profité de ce moment de répit pour voyager en Europe. Bonnie était partie avec Caroline, Stefan et Tyler en Amérique Latine. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser. Matt était devenu policier et était un membre important du Concile. Alaric était parti rejoindre Jérémy qui vivait au Texas, puis voyageait au grès de ces recherches.

La fin des vacances estivales approchait. Tous,sauf Alaric, étaient revenus de vacances. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie s'installèrent dans leur nouveau logement dans le campus de l'université de Whitemore. Elles avaient demandé à être seules étant donné que Caroline était un vampire. Deux jours avant la rentrée, la direction les avait prévenu qu'une nouvelle s'installerait avec elles. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie tentèrent tant bien que mal de la replacer dans un autre appartement du campus mais toutes les places étaient prises. Elles acceptèrent un peu inquiètes car elles ne savaient pas comment faire pour cacher qu'elles étaient toutes liées au monde surnaturel.

C'était la veille de la rentrée, Stefan et Damon avaient invité les filles, Matt et Tyler à passer la journée dans leur demeure afin de comprendre les objectifs de Michaela, la mère des frères Salvatore.

Il était 9h du matin, les filles s'activaient à se préparer afin de rejoindre le manoir des Salvatore.

Elena, Caroline, avez-vous vu mon sac ? _Demanda Bonnie_.

Peut-être dans ma voiture. Il me semble qu'hier, tu étais rentrée sans. _Dit Elena_.

Bon, on doit y aller sinon, les garçons vont encore nous faire des remarques désobligeantes. _Objecta Caroline_.

Je suis contente que tu ailles un peu mieux.

Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis complètement perdue Elena. C'est toujours difficile avec Tyler depuis qu'il a su pour Klaus...

Et puis, il y a ce rapprochement avec Stefan... _Coupa Bonnie._

Caroline l'a regardé avec deux gros yeux et rougit.

Quel rapprochement ? _Demanda Elena curieuse. Personne ne lui en avait parlé depuis le retour._

Rien, rien. _Répondit hâtivement Caroline._

 _Le téléphone d'Elena sonna._

Sauvée par le gong. _Déclara Elena tout en appuyant pour répondre au téléphone._

 _ **-**_ **Hey chou** ** _. Blagua Elena. Elle savait très bien que ce genre de surnom agaçait son chéri._**

 _ **-**_ **Pff tu n'as pas un meilleur surnom ?** ** _Dit Damon exaspéré._**

 _ **-**_ **Non** ** _. Dit-elle._**

 _ **-**_ **Quand venez-vous ? Il déjà 9h40** ** _._**

 _ **-**_ **Déjà ?! On arrive de suite** ** _._**

Elle raccrocha.

On aura cette conversation après. Dépêchons-nous.

Bonne idée. S'e _xclama Caroline contente de ne pas aborder le sujet « Stefan »._

Elles arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard chez Damon et Stefan. Elena ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement, Caroline et Bonnie la suivirent.

Faites comme chez vous. _Dit Damon tout sourire._

J'y ai vécu plusieurs mois je te rappelle.

Bien sûr Bonnie, c'était le 10 mai 1994. _Répondit-il en rigolant._

Bon, on peut s'asseoir ou pas ? _Demanda Caroline impatiente._

Non, bien sûr que non. Surveilles la porte. _Lâcha Damon._

Crétin.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au tout début de notre rencontre.

Elena lui adressa un regard noir. Damon s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa tendrement. Stefan toussa pour leur faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Si je ne peux plus dire bonjour à Elena...

Bon, on commence ? _Dit Tyler impatient_.

Il était 13h. Camille venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Elle était déçue, il n' y avait personne pour l'accueillir. De plus, elle aurait aimé qu'on l'aide avec toutes ces affaires. Camille revenait de Mystic Falls, son logement secondaire s'y trouvait. Elle était fatiguée mais il fallait qu'elle descende prendre le reste de ces affaires.

Camille est une jeune française de 19 ans. Elle était grande, la peau chocolat, des cheveux crépus très volumineux et des yeux bleus. Après une première année à l'Université de Reims, elle avait enfin pu s'installer aux États-Unis pour terminer son cursus.

Elle venait de ranger ces affaires et elle était tellement fatiguée par le voyage et l'installation à Mystic Falls qu'elle s'endormit sur son lit même pas préparé.

Camille se réveilla, il était 22h. Elle était toujours seule dans l'appartement. Celle-ci fit son lit et décida d'aller s'aérer l'esprit. Décidément, personne ne voulait la voir.

Au manoir, tout le monde avait décidé de dormir sur place. Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Matt mangeait un Burger- Frite tout comme Bonnie et Tyler. Caroline buvait une poche de sang. Stefan et Damon buvaient du Bourbon et Elena était blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Kai et sa famille sont morts. Que veulent-ils faire maintenant ? _Demanda Bonnie._

Tuer. _Répondit Matt._

On aurait entendu parler de corps démembrés. Michaela est un vampire-éventreur.

Stefan, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle ne voulait plus tuer ? _Questionna Caroline._

Depuis que je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte d'une tuberculose, je ne crois en rien. _Répliqua Damon._

Une chose m'échappe, qui l'a transformé ? Et comment se fait-il que personne n'est rien vu ? _Interrogea Bonnie en direction des deux frères._

Dans les carnets de notre père, il n' y a rien à propos de notre mère vampire.

Stefan, et si notre père était au courant et qu'il avait volontairement fait taire cet événement ?

Tout le monde se regardait complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait rien. Tout d'un coup Tyler prit la parole :

Demandons à un original. Après tout, ils ont plus de mille ans, ils doivent en savoir des choses.

Tu as raison. _Dit Bonnie._

Tu t'en charges Caroline ?

Tyler ! _Cria celle-ci._

Quoi ? Tu es la seule qui peut discuter avec un original.

Je m'en charge. _Dit tout à coup Matt._

Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

Je vais demander à Rebecca. Elle me doit bien ça.

Très bien. Bon, je vais dormir, demain c'est la rentrée. _S'exprima Elena tout en baillant._

Au fait, tu penses que la nouvelle est déjà arrivée ? _Interrogea Caroline._

Sans doute.

Quelle nouvelle ? _Demanda Stefan._

Il y aura une quatrième fille dans notre appart. Apparemment, elle n'est pas du coin. _Déclara Bonnie contente._

Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé qu'elle change d'appartement. Je vous rappelle que Caroline est un vampire, toi un double Petrova et Bonnie une sorcière. Sans compter que Tyler est un loup-garou et nous de vieux vampires. _Objecta Damon._

La direction a refusé. _Chuchota Elena très fatiguée._

Je l'hypnotiserai demain au pire.

Caroline ?! _Dit Bonnie, fâchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire._

Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas garder des poches de sang dans le frigo !

On verra demain, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit à tous. _Dit Elena sombrant de plus en plus dans le sommeil._

Bonne nuit.

Le manoir devint silencieux. Tout le monde dormait à poing fermé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rentrée universitaire

Il est 7h00 du matin. Tout le monde prend le petit-déjeuné sauf Matt qui est déjà parti travailler.

Je suis pressée de rencontrer notre nouvelle colocataire. _Dit Bonnie souriante._

Comment comptez-vous faire pour ne pas vous faire démasquer ? _Demanda Stefan._

Je vais l'hypnotiser.

Pff, Caroline, pas besoin d'être aussi extrême. Ça se trouve, si on lui dit simplement la vérité, elle comprendra.

C'est une blague Bonnie ?

Non Damon, je suis sérieuse. Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

Imagines qu'elle soit une chasseuse, que feras-tu ?

Tu divagues. Tout le monde n'est pas rattaché au surnaturel...

Serait-il possible de prendre silencieusement le petit-déjeuné ? _Coupa Tyler de mauvaise humeur._

Depuis qu'il était redevenu un loup-garou, il était souvent irrité.

Rien ne t'obliges à rester ici. On t'invite par courtoisie. _Déclara Damon froidement._

Très bien, je pars à l'université.

Restes-ici Ty. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour se disperser. _Prononça calmement Stefan._

Ils continuèrent de prendre silencieusement leur petit-déjeuné quand Bonnie brisa le silence.

Avant d'aller à l'université, on doit passer au magasin pour acheter une glacière à Care.

Voilà, problème résolut ! _Dit Elena contente de retourner à l'université._

Depuis qu'elle était redevenue humaine, elle voulait profiter un maximum de ces années fac.

Le téléphone de Tyler vibra.

 **Salut chéri, ça va ?**

 **Salut maman, oui ça va merci.**

 **Prêts pour la rentrée ?**

 **Oui, je stresse un peu.**

 **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai aménagé un petit coin au sous-sol de ta maison pour les pleines lunes.**

 **Merci... _Répondit anxieusement Tyler._**

 **Avant de partir, passes me dire au revoir.**

 **Promis maman bisous.**

Oh comme c'est mignon. _Lâcha Damon tout en faisant semblant d'avoir de l'empathie._

Tyler ne lui adressa qu'une grimace.

Depuis 5h, Camille était levée. Elle était partie faire un footing pour se vider la tête.

De retour à l'appartement, elle s'était douchée et avait prit son petit-déjeuné. Il était 7h30 lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir pour son premier jour de cours. Malgré l'annonce d'une journée chaude, elle portait un short et un tee-shirt noir. A vrai dire, elle portait très peu de couleur.

Damon accompagnait Elena à l'université laissant les autres faire ce qu'ils devaient faire avant de quitter Mystic Falls.

Tu stresses ?

Un peu, ce sera ma première année à l'université en étant humaine.

Que tu sois humaine ou vampire, tu seras toujours aussi belle et intelligente.

Elena lui envoya un sourire radieux.

Au fait, invites ta nouvelle colocataire au future bal des Lockwood.

Pourquoi ? _Demanda t-elle suspicieuse._

Je veux juste m'assurer que c'est une bonne personne.

Pas la peine, Bonnie et Caroline pourront en juger d'elle-même.

Je préfère le constater par moi-même.

Très bien.

Damon venait de se garer sur une place du parking de l'université. A peine les contacts coupés, Elena lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa tendrement.

Wow, je ne savais pas que je te manquerai autant ! _Dit Damon tout en souriant._

Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Je dois tenter d'appeler Alaric, je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Puis, je dois voir Liz. Peut-être que le Concile à de nouvelles informations concernant ma mère et sa très chère famille.

D'accord. On se voit donc à la fin de la semaine ?

Tu vas me manquer ma douce Elena. Damon lui caressait le visage et plongeait ses yeux dans ceux d'Elena.

Toi aussi. Je t'aime Damon.

Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes. Si longtemps que Tyler, Caroline et Bonnie étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient Elena. Bonnie décida d'appeler Elena, elle ne voulait pas rater son premier jour de cours.

 **Oui.**

 **Arrêtes d'embrasser Damon et rejoins-nous, on t'attend.**

 **Vous êtes déjà là ?**

 **Bien sûr, allez, grouilles.**

Damon chercha Bonnie du regard et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celle-ci, il prit le visage de sa chérie et l'embrassa de plus belle. Bonnie souffla exaspérée.

Stefan était seul au manoir. Il était assis dans sa chambre, face à sa fenêtre. Il réfléchissait. Que voulait sa mère à présent ? Même si elle n'aspirerait qu'à vivre tranquillement avec sa famille, ils n'en restaient pas moins n'était pas proche de Lorenzo, mais Stefan devait le retrouver afin de discuter. Damon étant avec Elena, il ne pouvait plus se déplacer pour avoir des informations, c'était devenu le rôle de Stefan.

Il était maintenant 10h, c'était la pause café pour Matt. Il sortit du poste de police et s'installa un peu à l'écart de la bâtisse.

 **Allô ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **Salut Rebecca, c'est Matt.**

 **Matt?! Vraiment ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler.**

 **Je dois te demander quelque chose.**

 **Ah..Moi qui croyait que tu voulais simplement me parler...**

 **Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas tenté de me tuer et transformé Elena...**

 **Je ne voulais pas et puis, je t'ai montré à quel point, je voulais redevenir humaine.**

 **Je sais... Écoutes, puis-je te demander si tu sais quelque chose à propos de Michaela Salvatore et de sa famille.**

 **Rebecca ne répondit pas de suite.**

 **Allô ?**

 **Oui, je suis là Matt. Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **Parce qu'ils sont dans la nature, on ne les retrouvent pas et nous sommes un peu inquiets de ce qu'ils pourraient faire.**

 **Michaela et sa famille sont sortis de leur prison?!**

 **Tu m'as l'air bien au courant..**

 **Matt, préviens tout le monde. Les originaux arrivent à Mystic Falls.**

 **Quoi ? C'est si gr..**

Rebecca, lui avait raccroché au nez.

Il tenta en vain d'appeler Stefan ou Damon mais personne ne répondait au téléphone. Il souhaita en son for intérieur que Damon passe voir Liz afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Il était midi, les filles rentrèrent enfin dans l'appartement. Sans attendre, Caroline prit une poche de sang et bu en une seule gorgée.

Tu avais soif dis donc !

Bonnie, le cours sur la psychiatrie était d'un ennuie mortel. C'était tellement ennuyeux que j'étais plus concentrée pour savoir qui avais la meilleure odeur du sang !

J'ai trouvé cela plutôt intéressant personnellement. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? _Questionna Elena surprise._

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fais d'être une sorcière, mais ça me parle. J'ai trouvé le cours passionnant.

Moi je veux faire de la chirurgie. _Déclara Elena._

Et moi pharmacienne. Au moins, je serai loin de la vue du sang.

Elles rigolèrent.

Bonnie et Elena commencèrent à manger leur repas acheté au restaurant universitaire. Les filles discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Camille était assise dehors, elle avait prit le soin de préparer son repas la veille. Vu la chaleur, elle avait opté pour une salade composée et un sandwich. Elle se sentait seule. Elle ne pensait pas démarrer l'année sur une note aussi triste.

Damon arriva au début de l'après-midi dans le bureau de Liz. Il était inquiet, Alaric ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone. Il sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il vit Liz.

Tiens, salut Damon. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Salut Liz. Dis-moi, s'est-il passé des choses en mon absence ?

Non, rien. C'est drôle, tu pars et pouf plus de faits surnaturels.

Damon sourit à sa remarque.

Plus sérieusement, il ne s'est rien passé. Et on ne sait absolument pas où se trouve Michaela et ses vampires-sorciers. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché partout.

Ce n'est pas grave. Stefan cherche Lorenzo, il doit sûrement être avec eux. C'est ma mère qu'il l'a transformé.

Très attend ces nouvelles. Et Alaric, du nouveau ?

Rien. Cela m'inquiète d'ailleurs.

Il doit sûrement être sur une bonne piste pour ne pas donner signe de vie.

Je l'espère mais j'aimerais sincèrement qu'il me rappelle juste pour me dire qu'il respire.

Liz sourit, l'amitié entre Alaric et Damon l'a touché.

De retour d'une patrouille Matt constata que Damon était dans le bureau de Liz. Il toqua à la porte.

Oui. _Dit Liz_. Matt entra.

Matt, que veux-tu ?

Je viens vous dire que j'ai discuté avec Rebecca. _Dit-il en fermant la porte._

Cela a donné quoi ? _Interrogea Damon._

Les originaux reviennent à Mystic Falls.

Quoi ? _Lâchèrent Liz et Damon en même temps._

Apparemment, ils savent beaucoup de choses et ils ont l'air inquiets.

Ok, je dois y aller. Je vais faire le tour de mes contacts pour savoir s'ils savent quelques choses sur ma mère.

Ok, mais dès que les originaux seront là, prévenez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je veux participer aux débats.

D'accord, Matt te préviendra.

Il était 17h, les cours étaient enfin terminés. Bonnie, Elena et Caroline rentrèrent épuisées de leur journée. Cependant, la journée n'était pas fini. Elles avaient déjà du travail et il fallait bien accueillir leur nouvelle colocataire. Celle-ci ne tarda pas non plus à faire son entrée dans l'appartement.

Elle avait des écouteurs et était fatiguée. Elle ne fit pas attention aux trois filles qui la regardaient de haut en bas. En effet, Bonnie, Care et Elena la trouvait splendide. De plus, Bonnie était ravie car elle dégageait, une aura si pure...Elle inspirait la confiance.

Camille coupa la musique et se rendit compte qu'elle était observée. Surprise mais contente, elle s'avança avec un grand sourire vers ses colocataires.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Camille. Elle fit la bise à Bonnie, Elena et Care. Elles étaient surprises, personne ne disait bonjour comme ça ici.

Vous êtes française ? _Demanda Elena._

Oui.

Chouette, j'y suis allée cet été. Je me présente je m'appelle Elena, voici Caroline et Bonnie.

Enchantée. _Dis Bonnie déjà conquise par Camille._

Le portable de Care vibra.

 _ **Les originaux sont à Mystic Falls. Réunion chez les Salvatore. Je vous attends au parking. Pensez à prendre des vêtements, la nuit sera sans doute longue.**_

Bonnie et Elena continuaient de faire connaissance avec Camile quand Care interrompit la discussion.

Désolée Camille mais mes amis et moi devons partir d'urgence.

Ah, aucun problème. Elle souriait mais au fond d'elle, elle était déçue. Celle-ci pensait sincèrement qu'elles allaient passer la soirée ensemble à se parler.

Que se passe t-il ?

Prenez des vêtements, je vous direz tout en route. On dort chez les Salvatore.

Elles préparèrent rapidement leur sac et saluèrent Camille.

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement se ferma, Camille s'allongea sur le lit un peu peinée. Elle pensait que l'une d'entre elles allait lui proposer de les accompagner pour la soirée.

Tyler, Elena, Care et Bonnie étaient route pour le manoir.

Alors que se passe t-il Care ? Interrogea Elena.

Les originaux sont de retour.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

On le saura lorsqu'on sera arrivé au manoir. _Dit Tyler._


	3. Chapitre 3 : La pleine Lune

Il était à peu près 18h lorsque les 4 arrivèrent chez les Salvatore. Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, Liz et Matt étaient déjà présents.

Elena se rua vers Damon et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout le monde était gêné sauf Klaus qui souriait bêtement.

Elena chuchota à l'oreille de son petit-ami qu'il l'avait manqué sauf que tous les vampires et hybrides avaient entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

Impatiente et fâchée d'avoir coupé la discussion avec Camille, Bonnie décida d'interrompre ce moment.

Hum hum. Peut-on passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuyait de vous observer mais les choses pressent. _Indiqua Klaus_. Votre escapade dans la prison de Kai et la perte de magie temporaire à Mystic Falls a permi la libération d'horribles personnes.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Je suis très sérieux. Vous ne saisissez pas à quel point ils sont dangereux. La voix de Klaus tremblait un peu. Il avait peur. Qui l' eut cru, tout le monde était persuadé que les seules personnes qui puissent faire peur à l'hybride originel était ces parents.

Ok, racontez-nous tout ce que vous savez sur eux. _Enchaîna Liz_. Elijah prit la parole.

On les a rencontré en 1900, nous vivions en Europe en Suisse à Lausanne. Klaus Rebekah, Kol et moi fuyons notre père. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons rencontré, lors d'une soirée, une certaine Michaela. On a tout de suite su qu'elle était un vampire mais elle avait l'air si sombre, même Klaus n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'elle. Pourtant, elle nous a gentiment invité chez elle. Comme nous sommes les vampires originaux, elle ne pouvait pas nous tuer. Lorsque nous sommes entrés chez elle, Michaela nous a présenté 4 vampires, sa famille. On les trouvaient vraiment bizarres. On sentait qu'ils étaient différents, ils étaient flippants, mais nous n'avons pas réagit. Nous avons légèrement sympathisé car on pressentait qu'ils valaient mieux les avoir en amis plutôt que le contraire. Et un soir, alors qu'ils nous avaient invité, les 4 vampires ont commencé à prononcer des paroles bizarres. On a vite compris que c'était des vampires-sorciers, nous avons réussi à nous échapper de justesse. Une guerre est alors survenue, ils voulaient nous tuer et devenir les êtres les plus puissants sur terre. Michaela tuait des vampires et en créait de nouveaux tandis que sa famille tentait de contrôler la magie C'est-à-dire, les différents types de magie mais aussi les mondes parallèles. On a eu notre salut grâce au clan Gemini qui nous a sauvé et nous nous sommes enfuis car tout ce désordre avait sûrement dû attirer l'attention de père. On espérait ne plus avoir à faire à eux car ce sont des psychopathes très puissants. Comme ils sont de nouveau libres, ils voudront sans doute nous tuer.

Génial, notre mère est une psychopathe. Dit Damon sarcastiquement.

Attendez c'est votre mère ? _Demanda Elijah._ Aucun des frères ne put répondre car Klaus prit aussitôt la parole.

Je comprends pourquoi Stephan a un côté éventreur... Stephan baissa les yeux. Lui rappeler que le seul lien qu'il avait avec sa mère était son côté psychopathe était douloureux.

Très bien, que faisons-nous ? _Déclara Bonnie impassible._

Les Gemini sont morts Bonnie, bien que tu sois une Bennett, tu es seule et pas assez puissante pour eux. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Fuir, peut-être ou espérer qu'ils aient changé ou que nous ne soyons plus leurs cibles.. _Répondit Klaus._

Oh non ! Bonnie tentes de devenir plus puissante pour les tuer. Même au péril de ta vie. Tentes quelque chose. _Exprima Rebekah excédée_. Il était hors de question pour elle de fuir.

Sympa...Je ne vais rien faire du tout !

Pourquoi ? _Questionna Elena_.

Tout simplement parce que je veux vivre ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avait passé votre temps à mourir, à devenir un fantôme ou à être coincé dans une prison dans un monde parallèle où il fallait revivre le même jour tout le temps ! Je passe mon temps à régler vos erreurs ! Alors stop ! Il est hors de question que je risque ma vie encore une fois.

Mais tu ne vas pas mourir Bonnie, nous sommes là.

Mais bien sûr Elena, comme si vous m'aviez sauvé plusieurs fois la vie !

 _Tout le monde était choqué. Bonne qui d'habitude était si gentille et serviable avait disparu_. Vous vous foutez de ma vie, après tout je ne suis qu'une sorcière. C'est parfait ! Mais je suis aussi une mortelle. Merci du soutien mes soi-disant amis ! Elle leur fit un anévrisme, prit les clés de Tyler et partit tout en claquant la porte.

Personne ne l'avait vu si énervé, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Bon Matt et moi partons. Je pense que vous devriez oublier Bonnie pour ce soir. _Liz regarda Caroline, Elena, Damon et Stephan froidement_. Quant à vous, vous devriez avoir honte. Bonnie a toujours été là pour vous et je ne vois pas votre gratitude.

Matt et Liz quittèrent le manoir déçus. Elena s'affala sur le fauteuil et se mit à pleurer.

Je suis une personne horrible.

Non pas du tout chérie. Damon la prit dans ses bras tout en regardant les autres. Rebekah souffla.

Rebekah ! _Cria Elijah._

Quoi ?

Arrêtes ce comportement tout de suite.

Ce que je dis est vrai, on la traite comme une arme qu'on peut jeter si cela n'a plus d'importance...

Arrêtes, tais-toi. Demain, tu partiras t'excuser...

Je crois que c'est une très mauvaise idée. _Interrompit Caroline._

Bonnie, ne nous aidera sûrement plus. D _it Stephan triste de ne pas avoir réagit._

Tyler était assis, silencieux, regardant dans le vide. Caroline le regardait, elle aurait aimé être dans ces bras à cet instant précis.

Bonnie conduisait nerveusement, elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle devait les aider quitte à mourir. Mais de savoir qu'elle ne représentait rien faisait mal. Elle qui avait tout fait pour que ces amis vivent.. La sorcière espérait que Camille ne dorme pas, elle voulait partager des moments insouciants avec une amie **humaine**.

Camille s'ennuyait fortement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle prit alors sa guitare et commença a y jouer tout en chantant. Elle fut interrompu au bout de 30 minutes par Bonnie qui entrait dans l'appartement. Elles restèrent silencieuses, Camille regardait Bonnie, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air bien. Camille prit l'initiative d'aller la voir.

Que t'arrive t-il ? Bonnie fendit en larme et se rua dans les bras de Camille.

Je ne peux rien te dire.

Pourquoi ? On t'a agressé ? _Répondit Camille paniquée._

Non..enfin oui...C'est compliqué.

Quand tu voudra en parler, je serais là. Elles se serrèrent si fort qu'elles pouvaient entendre le cœur de l'autre battre.

Je vais aller dormir.

Bien, bonne nuit Bonnie et reposes-toi bien.

Elles se couchèrent, la nuit allait être mouvementée pour Bonnie.

Les jours passèrent, Bonnie ne reparlaient toujours pas à Elena et Caroline qui décidèrent de retourner chez les Salvatore. Camille s'était rapprochée de Bonnie, elles étaient devenues inséparables. Bonnie sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Camille, elle avait besoin de se confier.

Alors le vendredi soir avant qu'elle ne parte au manoir des deux frères. Elle décida de tout dire à Camille. Elles étaient installées sur le lit de Bonnie.

Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Je t'écoutes. Camille lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

Je suis une sorcière et Caroline un vampire. Elena est un sosie anciennement vampire.

Wow...D'accord...

Je vais te le prouver.

Vas-y. _Bonnie se concentra et alluma la bougie qui était posé sur son bureau._ Nom de dieu ! Tu...Tu as fait ça ?

Oui. Bonnie souriait mais elle était inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir.

C'est génial ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne vois jamais Caroline manger. Elles rigolèrent.

Camille et Bonnie continuèrent de discuter. Cette dernière répondait à toutes les questions que posait Camille concernant le surnaturel.

C'était le début de soirée, Bonnie se rendit chez Damon et Stephan. Elle avait parlé avec ces ancêtres et avait peut-être trouvé une solution. Ayant le numéro d'Elijah, elle avait demandé à ce que les originaux se rendent aussi chez les Salvatore.

La sonnerie retentit dans le manoir. Stephan partit ouvrir.

Les originaux ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Bonnie nous a dit de venir, elle a quelque chose à nous dire. _Répliqua Elijah._

Bonnie ?! D'accord. Stephan n'en revenait pas, Bonnie allait les aider.

Ayant entendu la discussion, Damon descendit avec Elena.

Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon en attendant Bonnie.

En l'attendant, Klaus voulu ouvrir une discussion.

Alors Elena, Damon est-il mieux que son frère au lit ? Damon lança un regard noir à Klaus, il était prêt à se transformer. Rebekah et Klaus sourirent sadiquement.

Allez, réponds Elena.

Tais-toi Rebekah ! _Vociféra Damon_. Elijah et Stephan se regardaient fatigués des jeux enfantins de Klaus.

Il doit être plus sauvage que Stephan. Quoique lorsqu'il est en mode éventreur...

Stop. Intervint Stephan qui ne voulait pas que Klaus étale sa vie privée.

C'était le bon vieux temps. Chuchota Rebekah tout en se remémorant des années folles passées avec Stephan.

Klaus voulu en rajouter mais la sonnerie retentit. Stephan ouvrit la porte.

Salut Bonnie, comment...

Salut. Elle entra, elle ne voulait pas discuter avec eux. Bonnie n'avait pas oublié. Elena couru pour serrer son amie mais elle la rembarra froidement. Triste, elle repartie se mettre au côté de Damon.

Elle n'est pas de bonne humeur la Bennett. _Déclara Klaus en souriant_. La sorcière lui fit un anévrisme.

Effectivement. _Dit-elle_. Bon, je vais être rapide, mais d'abord, où se trouve Tyler et Caroline ?

C'est la pleine lune. _Signala Damon_.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Bref, j'ai parlé avec mes ancêtres, je peux essayer de recréer une prison comme l'avait fait les Gemini. Je prendrai la puissance de mes ancêtres. Il faut juste attirer Michaela et sa famille dans un endroit que j'aurai au préalable encerclé pour que je puisse les envoyer dans un monde parallèle.

Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse pour les emmener à un endroit précis ? _Demanda Klaus trouvant l'idée très compliquée et risquée._

Ce n'est pas mon problème. _Dit froidement Bonnie_. Vous me les ramenez et j'agis.

Tu ne risquera rien en jetant ce sort ? _Questionna inquiet Damon._

Cela ne regarde que moi. Bon, j'y vais. Tenez-moi au courant, je vous dirai l'emplacement au dernier moment. Elle se retourna prêtes à partir mais Stephan , lui prit le bras.

Attends, nous devons parler. Comprenant qu'ils devaient partir, Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah partirent. Elijah adressa un sourire poli à Bonnie qui ne put que le lui rendre. C'était le seul qu'elle appréciait. C'était un vampire bien élevé, lui !

En route pour rentrer chez eux, Klaus réfléchissait. Il n'était pas convaincu du plan de Bonnie et il n'avait pas trop confiance en elle. La Bennett pouvait très bien fomenter un projet afin de tuer tout le monde.

A quoi penses-tu ?

Je cherche un plan B Rebekah. Je n'aime pas le plan de Bonnie et je ne la sens pas.

On est deux.

Tu n'aurais pas été si méchante, on en serait pas là.

Je sais que tu respectes les sorcières Elijah mais si tu pouvais arrêter de les défendre et surtout arrête d'apprécier la Bennett. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit sourire ?

Je lui ai souris car je la respecte et oui je l'apprécie. Elle est sympa. Et non, je continuerai à soutenir les sorcières, il faut juste apprendre à cohabiter Klaus.

Tu sais qu'elle a 19 ans et toi 28 ?

Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. _Dit Elijah concentré sur sa conduite._

Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu tes regards sur elle.

Berk..Arrêtez, c'est dégoûtant ! _Déclara Rebekah grimaçant._

Vous êtes de sombres idiots . _Prononça Le grand frère pensif._

Il était minuit, Camille était dans sa petite maison à Mystic Falls. Prise d'une fatigue soudaine, elle dormait paisiblement lorsqu'elle commença à avoir très chaud. Son corps s'agitait sans raison. Elle pleurait mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Depuis toute petite, elle vivait des moments d'agitation lors de la pleine lune. Sauf que ce n'était pas aussi puissant et douloureux. Camille avait très mal au cœur. Elle ne cessait de répéter cette phrase : _**« J'ai perdu l' être aimé. Je n'arrive plus à avancer. Je l'aimerai toujours. »**_

Son lit devenait de plus en plus trempé, elle tremblait, les douleurs étaient horribles, elle pleurait, quand tout d'un coup plus rien. Ces yeux devinrent tout blancs, des canines commençaient à apparaître. Comme possédée, elle se releva d'un coup et poussa un cri strident et très fort. Puis plus rien. Elle se rendormit calmement.

Dans le manoir, Bonnie, Elena, Damon et Stephan s'étaient expliqués. Après quelques cris de la part de Bonnie, elle avait finalement décidé de passer outre. Le fait d'avoir rencontré Camille l'avait rendu moins méfiante. Camille lui rappelait que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait parfois faire table rase pour tout reprendre.

Au fait, ne me criez pas dessus mais j'ai révélé à Camille que j'étais une sorcière et que vous (en désignant Damon et Stephan) étiez des vampires.

Quoi ? Bonnie ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? _Damon fulminait._

J'ai confiance en elle.

Tu ne l'as connais pas. C'est peut-être un chasseur !

Non Damon, je n'ai rien senti de telle. Elle a une très bonne aura, une excellente même. A croire que c'est une sainte...

Je veux impérativement la voir au bal des Lockwood.

Tu la verras.

Parfait. Un peu énervé, Damon se leva et prit un verre de whisky quand ils entendirent tous un cri si fort et strident qu'ils criaient eux-même et tentaient de se boucher les oreilles de toute leur force.

En entendant le cri Elijah fit une fausse manœuvre et percuta l'arbre situé à l'entrée de leur demeure.

C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Rebekah inquiète.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vais appeler Bonnie, ils ont peut-être entendu la même chose que nous.

Elijah,encore sonné, tapa le numéro de Bonnie à toute vitesse.

Je vois que tu connais par cœur son numéro.

Ce n'est pas le moment Klaus.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Bonnie ? Avez-vous entendu..**

 **-Vous avez vous aussi entendu ?**

 **-Oui. As-tu une idée de ce que c'était ?**

 **-Non. J'ai cherché dans mes grimoires rien. Demain, je prendrai contact avec mes ancêtres.**

 **-Très bien. Tiens-moi au courant.**

 **-Tu peux m'accompagner si tu le souhaites.**

 **-Euh..Bah..D'accord, je passerai te prendre vers 10h chez les Salvatore.**

 **-Non, je serai chez moi.**

 **-Ok, à demain, Bonnie.**

 **-A demain Elijah.**

Génial mon grand-frère a un rencard avec une gamine. Klaus souriait mais il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ce rapprochement.

Peux-tu cesser de dire des âneries. Je vais juste l'accompagner parler à ces ancêtres. Maintenant, rentrons et arrêtons cette futile discussion.

Caroline et Tyler étaient dans la grotte. Tyler criait de douleur, il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Caroline de partir mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle voulait de nouveau l'aider à contrôler son côté loup-garou. Tyler regrettait tellement de ne plus être un hybride. Il était en pleine transformation lorsqu'un cri parvint à ces oreilles. Il cria de toute ces forces. Caroline s'effondra et cria aussi. Après ce cri, Tyler ne ressentait plus rien, il ne s'était pas transformé. Il resta d'abord attaché quelques minutes car c'était toujours la pleine lune et il pouvait toujours se transformer. Cependant, rien n'arriva. Caroline l'aida à enlever ces chaînes et se regardèrent surpris. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas transformé ? Leur lourd silence rempli d'incompréhensions se coupa lorsque Caroline reçu un appel d'Elena.

 **-Allô Caroline, dis-moi, aurais-tu...**

 **-Oui, vous aussi ?**

 **-Oui, c'est bizarre. Je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi horrible.**

 **-Pareille. On arrive avec Tyler.**

 **-Quoi ? Il n'est pas en pleine transformation ?**

 **-Il devrait mais après ce cri, il ne s'est pas transformé.**

 **-Hein ?!**

 **-Tyler n'est pas devenu un loup-garou Elena. Après le cri, il est redevenu normal.**

 **-Comment est-ce possible ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien, on arrive.**

 **-Ok à toute.**

Tyler et Caroline se regardèrent encore pendant de longues minutes.

Care, tu crois que Michaela et sa famille sont de retour ?

Je n'espère pas.

Ils frissonnèrent et quittèrent rapidement les lieux afin de retrouver le manoir au plus vite.


	4. Informations

**Bonjour, tout d'abord merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même si l'histoire met du temps à démarrer (en même temps, c'est voulu). La fiction va créer des couples improbables mais pas que, l'histoire est à mille lieux de la série, alors soyez ouvert d'esprit.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres vais-je rédiger mais l'histoire sera longue. Bien qu'il y ait des informations en provenance de la saison 6 de The Vampire Diairies, des personnages morts réapparaîtront (Kol, Katherine, Emily etc...).**

 **Étant donné que je ne connais pas encore très bien le site, je galère pour certaines choses. Veuillez m'en excuser.**

 **Je tente de faire le moins de fautes possibles pour que la fiction soit agréables à lire.**

 **Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis bien contente qu'Elena ne soit plus présente mais Katherine... Elle était si intéressante. De même que Kai, quelle déception, je l'ai adoré. Il avait de nouveau pimenté la série. J'aime Enzo et j'espère ne pas être déçue par son personnage. Déçue du départ de Tyler, j'ai trouvé le personnage pas très bien exploité. Je l'apprécie beaucoup tout comme Bonnie, Damon, Caroline et Stefan. J'espère qu'il y aura du Bamon dans la saison 7, à mon avis, ce ne sera pas du tout amoureux mais plutôt une relation hot ! Je souhaite réellement voire Bonnie un peu plus dévergondée...**

 **Bref, je me présente, j'ai 21 ans et je travaille dans la culture et l'art (je vais réer une entreprise dans ces domaines). Je suis aussi rédactrice web à mes heures perdues. C'est ma première écriture de fiction. D'habitude, j'écris des textes de slam, des romans, des poèmes. Dernièrement, je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de bible de séries et de scenarii (Je croise les doigts pour qu'un de mes bébés prenne vie ! ).**

 **Je vous avouerai que je ne connais pas bien les codes pour écrire une fiction (s'il y en a).**

 **Même si personne ne commentera l'histoire, je la finirai car je me suis engagée à l'écrire donc je la termine.**

 **Pour info, je publierai de temps en temps des informations pour ceux et celles intéressé(e)s par l'écriture (concours, devenir rédactrice web, l'écriture dans le cinéma, la télévision ou l'écriture de roman). N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ^^.**

 **Voilà, voilà et au prochain chapitre:) !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Incompréhension

Arrivés au manoir, Tyler et Caroline furent surpris de voir Bonnie. Voyant l'hésitation à venir la saluer, Bonnie se leva et enlaça les deux qui furent soulagés de la retrouver.

Je suis tellement désolée Bonnie.

Pas de soucis Care. C'est oublié. Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt.

Ok. J'étais en pleine transformation. C'était horrible puis il y a eu ce bruit assourdissant. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... _En repensant à ce moment Tyler frissonna._ Et ensuite plus rien. Je ne ressentais plus rien, je ne me suis même pas transformé.

C'est bizarre. Vraiment étrange... _Pensa Damon à haute-voix._

Je vais essayer de voir avec mes ancêtres demain.

Oui, avec Elijah. _Dit Damon sur un ton provocateur._

Quoi ? Il est gentil et bien élevé. Il ne va pas me prendre la tête comme toi. Damon souriait toujours, ce qui énerva de plus belle Bonnie qui lui fit un anévrisme.

Bonnie ? Arrêtes ton anévrisme, s'il te plaît. _Demanda calmement Elena._ _Puis, elle se tourna vers Stephan et elle remarqua qu'il était ailleurs_. Ça va Stephan ?

Oui..Demain, je vais tenter de retrouver Enzo.

Toi aussi, tu penses que c'est Michaela et sa famille ? _Interrogea Tyler._

Ce sont des sorciers, ils sont très puissants...

Restons calme, il est possible que ce ne soit rien du tout... _Tout le monde regardait Bonnie_. Quoi ? Ne nous inquiétons pas. C'est le week-end, il va faire beau. Profitons, les cours vont reprendre Lundi.

Camille te changes dis donc, tu es si optimiste. _Rigola Caroline._

Vous savez, elle est adorable...

Je ne sais pas trop, je ne le sens pas. Je ne l'aime pas. _Coupa Elena le front fermé._

Comment ça, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tu ne l'as connais pas ? _Apostropha Bonnie commençant à s'énerver._

Je ne suis pas obligée d'aimer tout le monde Bonnie.

Certes, mais tu ne l'as connais pas Elena, comment peux-tu dire ça ? En temps que sorcière, je sens si quelque chose ne va pas et ce n'est pas son cas.

Peut-être te trompes-tu ?

Pardon ? Je ne savais pas qu'Elena était devenu une sorcière ! Bon tu m'as gonflé, je m'en vais.

Restes Bonnie, _supplia Caroline._

Non, je m'en vais. Elle embrassa Stephan, Tyler, Caroline et même Damon et partit sans même accorder un regard à Elena.

Cette fille l'a complètement changé.

Arrêtes Elena ! _Cria Caroline_ , c'est bon stop. Tu ne l'aimes pas, on le sait.

Je vais me coucher. Apparemment, dire ce que l'on pense est proscrit. Caroline et Tyler levèrent les yeux ciel.

Vous en avez assez fait, vous pouvez partir. _Dit froidement Damon avant d'aller la rejoindre dans la chambre_. Tyler et Caroline soufflèrent.

Je vais chercher Enzo.

Je t'accompagnes Stephan. Je n'ai rien de prévu et j'ai envie de m'éloigner de Mystic Falls. Elena et ton frère m'épuisent.

Tu n'es pas le seul Tyler.

Puis-je venir avec vous ?

Non Caroline, _répondit Stephan_ , cela va se faire entre hommes. Tyler sourit. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de souffler.

De toute manière, j'ai du travail. Tyler, Stephan et Caroline sortirent.

Elena est Damon s'embrassaient fougueusement, l'un ayant envie de l'autre. Ils étaient à deux doigts de passer aux choses sérieuses lorsque Damon interrompit ce moment.

Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas cette fille ?

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. Elle se retira de l'étreinte de Damon de nouveau fâchée.

Non, mais, c'est plutôt surprenant que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un sans le connaître. Elle se rapprocha alors de son homme, le fixa et lui déclara :

Damon, je sens au plus profond de mes entrailles que cette fille est mauvaise, elle ne va apporter que le chaos.

Lors du bal des Lockwood, je lui ferais comprendre que sa place n'est pas à Mystic Falls ni même à Whitemore. Elle va retourner en France. Une petite hypnose et elle fera sa pagaille en Europe. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Merci mon amour. Je t'aime, je me sens si vivante avec toi.

Je le sais, c'est l'effet que je fais à toutes les femmes. Elena frappa gentiment Damon.

Ils reprirent là où ils en étaient.

C'était le matin, Elijah prit le temps de se préparer. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression auprès de Bonnie et des sorcières. Klaus entra dans sa chambre à cet instant.

T'arrive t-il de frapper avant d'entrer, frère ? Klaus sourit.

Je vois que tu veux plaire au diable. Céleste ne t'a pas suffit ? _Demanda Klaus d'une toute petite voix_. Elijah le plaqua rapidement contre le mur et le souleva pas le cou.

Ne compares pas notre très chère amie Bonnie à cette femme. Elijah fixait Klaus, ce dernier rigola.

« Cette femme » comme tu aimes l'appeler a été un de tes grands amours. Elijah relâcha Klaus et ajusta sa veste.

Cette femme appartient au passé, frère. Et pour répondre à tes insinuations, je ne ressens rien envers Bonnie. Donc, je t'en serais gré d'éviter ce genre d'allusions. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se rendre dans la voiture. Rebekah qui n'était pas loin de la chambre d'Elijah se rendit dans la chambre de celui-ci où se trouvait encore Klaus.

Tu penses vraiment qu'Elijah ressent quelque chose pour Bonnie ? _Demanda Rebekah d'un air de dégoût._

Serais-tu aveugle ?

Pourquoi est-il si souvent attiré par les sorcières ?

Peut-être qu'il recherche une femme à l'image de mère. Elle souffla.

Tu devrais arrêter de trop traîner avec cette humaine (Camille dans The Originals, elle fait des études en psychologie)... Klaus sourit. Rebekah partit et alla au salon.

Damon et Elena dormaient paisiblement lorsque le portable de cette dernière sonna. Damon était de mauvaise humeur, il voulait rester encore dans le lit avec Elena. Celle-ci à moitié réveillée prit le téléphone.

 **\- Salut Caroline. _Déclara t-elle froidement._**

 **\- Coucou Elena. Tu me fais encore la tête pour cette broutille ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer de si beau matin.**

 **\- Très bien. Je voulais juste vous dire quelque chose à propos du cri d'hier. Ma mère et Matt n'ont rien entendu. Damon et Elena se redressèrent aussitôt.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Quand je leur ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé hier, ils étaient surpris. Ils n'ont rien entendu.**

 **\- Mais le cri était très fort. Comment ne pas l'entendre ?**

 **\- Peut-être que seuls les êtres surnaturels pouvaient entendre ce cri... _Exprima pensivement Damon qui entendait la conversation._**

 **\- C'est peut-être un message que Michaela nous envoyé...**

 **\- As-tu prévenu Tyler et Stephan ? Ils doivent faire attention. _S'empressa Damon._**

 **\- Oui je leur ai dit. J'arrive, j'attendrai Bonnie avec vous.**

 **\- Ok. _Dit Elena_. Elle voulut raccrocher mais Caroline l'interpella.**

 **\- Elena ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **Je ne veux pas être en froid avec toi. Il y a déjà trop de problèmes et je ne veux pas que notre amitié en fasse partie.**

 **\- Moi aussi Care. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi, à toute.**

Elena raccrocha.

Je suis content que tu ne sois plus brouillée avec Caroline.

Moi aussi, je suis soulagée. Elena souriait. Damon était émerveillé, elle était si belle, si douce. Il l'embrassa et l'emmena à la salle de bain où ils prirent une douche ensemble.

Elijah venait d'arriver lorsque Bonnie sortit de sa maison. Elijah ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Cette sorcière est drôlement jolie pensa t-il. Elle portait une robe fleurie avec des chaussures blanches.

Salut Elijah. Elle avait un sourire radieux. Bonnie se sentait bien et en sécurité en présence d'Elijah.

Bonjour, comment te portes-tu ?

Bien, merci. Et toi ?

Je vais bien merci. J'espère que les ancêtres auront une réponse à ce qu'il se passe.

Je l'espère aussi. Tout le monde pense que c'est un message de Michaela mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.. Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas s'il elle vouait lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

Que ressens-tu ? _Demanda Elijah d'une voix douce._

Il se trame quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave, nous dépassant. Elle le fixa de ces yeux verts. Après un intense et silencieux regard. Il se rendirent dans une maison abandonnée. C'était l'endroit où l'esprit des anciennes sorcières étaient.

Arrivés devant la maison Elijah entra avec précaution car il savait que les vampires n'étaient pas les bienvenus mais il fut surpris. On lui avait accordé de rester dans la maison avec Bonnie.

Tu as un bon fond et tu en as conscience, voilà pourquoi tu peux rentrer dans la maison. _Déclara Bonnie tout en le regardant_. Ils se rendirent à l'étage où elle entra rapidement en contact avec sa grand-mère.

Grandma ?

Ma chérie ? _Répondit-elle_. Bonnie se rua vers elle.

Comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Je sais...Il faut que je te parles de quelque chose..

Le cri ?

Vous l 'avez entendu ?

Oui. C'est bizarre. Les sorcières les plus anciennes parlent de la renaissance d'une puissante personne. D'une personne si puissante qu'elle peut contrôler n'importe quoi.

Tu dis cela comme si tu n'y croyais pas grandma ? Emily apparut alors.

Beaucoup de sorcières n'y croient pas. Une personne de cette puissance ne peut survivre. Tu es bien puissante Bonnie et pourtant, l'expression t'a consumé...

En même temps, on dit que cette chose ne serait pas humaine... _Reprit la grand-mère._

S'il n'est pas humain, qu'est-ce ? _Demanda Bonnie prit de frissons._

On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe. Cela dépasse les sorcières, c'est sûr. _Dit sa grand-mère en la fixant_. Avec tes amis, vous devriez faire très attention, cela ne présage rien de bon. Les plus anciennes sorcières ne savent même pas ce que sait.

D'accord. Bonnie était livide. Elle avait désormais très peur. Emily l'interpella.

Je vois que tu es venue avec un Originel et pas n'importe lequel.

Je me sens en sécurité en sa présence. Elijah esquissa un sourire, il savait qu'on parlait de lui.

Fais quand même attention, ses amours se font tuer et il choisira toujours sa famille en premier... _Reprit Emily_.

Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. _Dit froidement Bonnie._

Bon ma chérie, fais attention à toi. Je t'aime tellement.

Moi aussi grandma. Je pense à toi tous les jours. Au revoir Emily. Prenez soin de vous.

Au revoir Bonnie. Les deux sorcières s'évaporèrent laissant Bonnie et Elijah seuls. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Bonnie sortie silencieusement de la maison suivit d'Elijah.

Camille se réveilla se rappelant partiellement de l'horrible nuit qu'elle venait de passer. C'était la première fois qu'elle eût aussi mal. De plus, il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange : elle s'était vu dans un monde totalement différent que celui-ci, un monde très ancien. Qu'est ce que cela voulait t-il dire ? Elle mit ces mains au visage, elle était bouleversée. Cela avait l'air si réel... Sachant que Bonnie était une sorcière, Camille avait décidé de lui avouer son terrible secret. Peut-être que cette dernière l'aiderait.

Stephan et Tyler était de retour au manoir. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aller si loin car Enzo, Michaela et le reste de sa famille se trouvaient à l'extérieur de Mystic Falls. L'entrevue avec Enzo était des plus troublants, que se passait-il ? En rentrant, il avait retrouvé Carole, Liz, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Elena et Damon, ils attendaient Bonnie et Elijah.

Maman que fais-tu là ?

Bonjour Tyler. _Dit Carole en le serrant dans ces bras._ Liz m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et si la population est en danger.

Vous avez fait vite. _Déclara Damon._

Enzo, Michaela et les vampires-sorciers sont à l'extérieur de la ville.

Quoi Stephan ?! _Cria Elena_. Tout le monde était figé, leurs ennemis étaient au porte de la ville.

Je vous dirai tout lorsque Bonnie et Elijah seront arrivés. Stephan était étrange, la peur, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se dessinaient sur son visage tout comme sur le visage de Tyler.

Dans la voiture du vampire originel tout était silencieux. Bonnie regardait dans le vide. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'avait dit sa grand-mère et Emily Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle repensait à ce que voulait sous-entendre Emily. Bonnie appréciait-elle Elijah plus qu'il ne fallait ? Elijah la tira de ses pensées.

Comptes-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Je suis désolée, je suis tellement perdue...

Que t-on dit les sorcières ?

Elles ont entendu le cri.

Comment cela se fait-il ? Elijah était plus qu'inquiet. Des sorcières mortes avaient entendu le cri.

Je ne sais pas. Les plus vieilles sorcières ont parlé de renaissance d'une personne puissante. Cependant, la plupart des sorcières n'y croient pas. Une personne aussi puissante ne peut vivre...

Cette personne, si elle existe vraiment, nous veut-elle du mal ?

Je ne sais même pas. _Elle regarda Elijah complètement dépassée par les événements_. Si les sorcières mortes ne savent même pas ce qu'il se passe...

Tu as aussi parlé qu'apparemment, elle ne serait pas humaine...

Les anciennes le pensent effectivement.

Si elle n'est pas humaine ? Qu'elle est cette personne ?

Aucunes idées...

Pendant ce temps, Michaela, Enzo et les quatre autres vampires-sorciers avaient accueilli chez eux une étrange personne.

Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Michaela_ , l'étrange personne répondit.

Elle renaît... Décidément, elle ne me laissera jamais en paix !

Comment ça, elle renaît, je pensais que c'était impossible ? _Dit un des vampire-sorcier._

Elle est intelligente, ma présence sur Terre a dû la faire réveiller. Les choses se compliquent. On change de plan. On va récupérer la fille de Klaus pendant qu'il en ait encore temps. Je dois la sacrifier. Il me faut tous les pouvoirs disponibles. Il est aussi temps de ramener quelques morts parmi les vivants... Enzo frissonnait, il était content de retrouver sa famille mais ça... Il ne voulait plus rester avec eux. Il voulait aider Damon et ces amis. Ce qu'il se passait les dépassaient.

Bonnie et Elijah étaient de retour chez les Salvatore. Elle expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Klaus posa alors une question à tout le monde.

Est-ce le retour de Silas ou de Qetsiyah ?

Non. _Répondit Bonnie_. Ils sont puissants mais pas à ce point. L'autre monde a disparu, je ne sais même pas s'ils peuvent revenir ou s'ils possèdent des pouvoirs. Et vous ? Elle se retourna vers Tyler et Stephan.

Enzo nous a dit que ce n'était pas eux mais autre chose. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils se passent. J'ai eu la sensation, enfin on a eu avec Tyler qu'Enzo avait réellement peur. Je pense qu'il voulait juste retrouver sa famille mais qu'il ne sait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passe. Damon reçut alors un message d'Enzo : « **Je t'appelles ce soir mais d'abord il faut que j'aille protéger Hope et Hayley avant que ma famille les trouvent. Il se passe quelque chose de très très grave.** » Damon écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que le bébé de Klaus avait avoir dedans ?

Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Liz inquiète au vue de la réaction de Damon._

C'était un message d'Enzo. Hope est en danger, il est parti à la Nouvelle-Orléans afin de les cacher car sa famille veut tuer ta fille. Il regardait Klaus d'un air désolé. Depuis la venue de sa fille, Klaus avait changé. Il était toujours aussi cruel mais il était habité par un nouveau sentiment, l'espoir.

Comment ça, on veut tuer ma fille ? Il prit son téléphone et appela Hayley. Il appela ensuite Marcel.

Après l'avoir appelé, il se dirigea vers la porte et dit en se retournant avant de partir : Je retourne en Nouvelle-Orléans. Personne ne mettra la main sur ma fille.

Je t'accompagnes. _Dit Elijah énervé_. Rebekah restes ici, tu nous tiendra au courant des événements.

D'accord. Klaus klaxonna, il était déjà dans la voiture. Elijah se rua à sa vitesse vampirique vers la voiture et partirent aussitôt.

Que se passe t-il ? _Questionna Carole complètement perdue._

Aucunes idées. Mais rien de bon. _Répondit gravement Damon_. Il attendait avec impatience l'appel d'Enzo.

Je suppose que mon week-end est foutu... _Dit tristement Bonnie._

 _ **Mégane, merci pour ton avis. Effectivement, il va y avoir des couples originaux. Je suis ravie que le personnage de Camille t'intrigue autant c'était le but. J'essayerais d'écrire chaque semaine un chapitre. Merci encore pour tout.**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Humiliation

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Bonnie, Caroline et Elena n'étaient pas partie à l'Université. Klaus et Elijah étaient revenus avec Hayley, Jackson et Marcel. Ils avaient laissé Hope dans le Bayou chez la grand-mère de Jackson. Ils n'avaient pas oublié de protéger l'endroit grâce à un puissant sort de sorcière.

Suite à l'appel d'Enzo, le groupe était de plus en plus inquiet.

 _Deux semaines auparavant, Damon recevait l'appel d'Enzo._

 **\- Allô Damon ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour parler de banalités. _Damon rigola._ Mihaela et sa famille on rencontré une étrange personne. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble mais c'était une femme.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ?**

 **\- Non, seules les 4 vampires-sorciers le savent. Apparemment, c'est une très vieille connaissance à eux. Elle a dit que seuls ces amis savent à quoi elle ressemble. Mais que dans un futur proche tout le monde saurait à quoi elle ressemble...**

 **\- Tiens, comme Silas...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas lui, mais elle m'a fait peur, très peur. Elle dégage quelque chose de si noire...Bref, elle a dit que quelqu'un se réveillait et qu'il fallait agir vite. Apparemment, elle hait cette fameuse personne au plus profond de son être.. _Enzo fit une courte pause._ C'est elle qui a voulu prendre le bébé de Klaus. Elle voulait plus de pouvoir. On a aussi rencontré une autre amie à l'inconnue, elle s'appelle Dahlia. Elle est complètement cinglée.**

 **\- C'est qui Dahlia ?**

 **\- Une puissante sorcière, très puissante. Tu vois, Esther, la sorcière originelle, et Qetsiyah combinées n'arrivent même pas à sa cheville.**

 **\- Géniale, une nouvelle puissante sorcière cinglée...**

 **\- Je t'en dirais plus lorsque j'aurai plus d'informations. Michaela a confiance en moi mais pas le reste...Donc, je dois faire profil bas.**

 **\- D'accord, fais attention à toi. Si cela devient dangereux pour toi, rejoins-nous.**

 **\- Ok, bye.**

 **\- Bye.**

Damon s'était empressé de tout raconter au groupe ainsi qu'à Carole, Liz et Matt.

Klaus avait raconté l'histoire de Delhia et de Freya à tout le monde.

\- Voilà, vous savez tout. Tyler ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une remarque.

Super, je vois que la folie est quelque chose de familiale... Stephan, Bonnie et Matt n'ont put s'empêcher de rire.

Soyons concentrés, ma fille est en danger et on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous tombe dessus ! Cria Klaus.

Depuis deux semaines, la tranquillité était de retour à Mystic Falls. Ce soir, on oubliait tout. C'était un des fameux bal des Lockwood. Camille était invitée. Se sentant seule depuis son arrivée, elle était ravie de revoir ces colocataires et de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Lors des week-end, elle ne sortait pas, elle restait enfermée dans sa maison à Mystic Falls. Depuis la pleine lune, Camille sentait qu'elle avait changé. Elle se sentait déprimée, effrayée et énervée. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle son cœur s'arracher. Elle était tellement peinée, limite malade mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Bien qu'elle soit seule en ce moment, cela ne pouvait pas provoquer une telle douleur.

Camille devait retrouver Bonnie chez des amis à elle, les Salvatore. Elle était pressée et stressée. Elle savait que Damon et Stephan étaient des vampires, comment devait-elle se comporter ? De plus, il fallait qu'elle parle à Bonnie de se qui se passait.

Camille se préparait nerveusement à l'idée de la soirée qu'elle allait passer.

Chez Damon et Stephan tout le monde se préparait. Bonnie, Caroline et Elena se préparaient. Elle étaient ravies qu'il y ait cette soirée. Bonnie était excitée à l'idée de revoir Camille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle adorait cette fille.

Dis donc, Bonnie tu es toute joyeuse et magnifique. Bonnie portait une robe courte rouge près du corps ainsi que des escarpins noirs.

Merci Care, toi aussi. Celle-ci avait opté pour une robe bustier longue de couleur bleue. Après s'être préparées, elles partirent rejoindre Elena dans la chambre de son copain. Elle finissait de mettre son maquillage.

Wow Elena tu es carrément canon. _Dit Bonnie en la fixant avec un large sourire_. Elena avait opté pour une robe noire longue, sobre et sexy à la fois. Elle avait relevé ces cheveux. Enfin prêtes, elles descendirent rejoindre Damon et Stephan qui buvaient un verre de Bourbon en attendant. Damon ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Elena, elle était si belle. Puis, ils s'assirent. Ils attendaient Camille et les Mickaelson ainsi que Marcel, Jackson et Hayley.

J'espère que ta Camille ne va pas trop tarder. _Dit Damon._

Ne commences pas à être de mauvaise humeur. _Souffla Bonnie_. Tu vas l'adorer. La sonnerie retentit. Damon partit à la vitesse vampirique pour ouvrir, c'était leurs « amis » de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Pile à l'heure !

Elijah ne veut jamais être en retard. _Déclara exaspérée Rebekah_. Je n'avais pas finit.

Mais tu es parfaite Rebakah. _S'exprima Klaus avec un large sourire en voyant Caroline_. Cette dernière baissait les yeux, elle était gênée par son regard. Elijah admira silencieusement Bonnie. Il la trouvait ravissante. Après s'être salués, ils n'attendaient qu'une seule personne, Camille.

Bon, elle vient Camille ? _Dit Elena pressée d'aller à la soirée._

Je lui envoie un message. Mais à peine Bonnie avait-elle prit le portable que la sonnerie retentit. Damon utilisa de nouveau sa vitesse vampirique pour ouvrir. Il ouvrit et resta immobile. Il fixait Camille. Celle-ci avait opté pour une robe longue blanche unijambiste et décolleté. Avec ce corps voluptueux, elle était magnifique. Il la regardait de bas en haut et fixait ces yeux bleus. Ayant une peau mate foncé, cette robe blanche faisait ressortir ces yeux. Camille avait lâché ces cheveux frisés. Elle avait dit bonsoir depuis un moment, mais Damon ne bougeait pas et la regardait. Bonnie décida de l'inviter à rentrer vu qu'Elena s'impatientait et que tout le monde voulait voir la cause du silence de Damon. Quand elle entra enfin dans le manoir, ces yeux se rivèrent sur elle. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde l'admirait. Elena brisa ce silence en allant la saluer.

Salut Camille, tu es en retard. On y va ? Tout le monde se levèrent et dirent bonsoir à Camille. Au moment où tout le monde allait partir, Camille attrapa le bras de Bonnie et l'entraîna dans un coin car elle voulait lui parler. Pendant ce temps, Elena regarda froidement Damon.

Quoi ?

Tu as vu comment tu l'as regardé ?

Je n'ai rien fais de mal.

Bien sûr. Tu comptes lui parler pour qu'elle comprenne. Je ne sens pas cette fille ! Damon ne ressentait pas du tout sa noirceur, au contraire. Elle dégageait de la bienveillance et de la gentillesse mais par amour, il rejoignit Bonnie et Camille qui discutaient. Elena le suivait souriante.

Bonnie, je dois te dire quelques choses.

Je t'écoutes.

Je ressens de temps en temps des choses bizarres.

C'est-à-dire ? _Demanda Bonnie inquiète._

Je ne sais pas, je suis complètement déprimée. Je pleure sans raison, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arracher.

Tu dois juste vivre une mauvaise période. En même temps, tu dois te sentir seule en ce moment.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai des souvenirs étranges. Je me vois mais dans une autre vie.

Comment ça ?

Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais cela m'arrive de temps en temps. Je me disais que comme tu étais sorcière.. C'est à ce moment là que Damon et Elena entrèrent dans la discussion.

Ben voyons, tu te trouves bizarre ? _Demanda froidement Elena. Camille ne répondit pas._ Pour ce genre de choses, il faut voir un médecin.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin. _Dit Camille_. Elena regardait Damon. Elle voulait qu'il intervienne.

Peut-être es-tu folle ? _Lâcha Damon._

Pardon ?

Damon, ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ? _Cria Bonnie._

Excuses-moi mais elle voit des choses, elle se sent bizarre. Ce n'est pas d'une sorcière qu'elle a besoin mais d'un psychiatre.

Je vais parfaitement bien. Mais je vous en prie, entrez dans la discussion. _Déclara Camille énervée._

Tu te pointes chez moi, tu es retard et en plus tu perds encore notre temps avec cette connerie ? J'ai mon mot à dire.

Je ne pense pas. Restes tranquille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire que je dois avoir peur de toi.

Tu as dis quoi ? _Cria Damon qui sortait de ces gonds_

Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de cinglée, tu ne me connais pas. Alors si tu permets, j'aimerais continuer de discuter avec mon amie ! Satisfaite, Elena rajouta sa petite touche.

Dis-nous Bonnie, ne penses-tu pas qu'elle dit cela pour attirer ton attention ? La pauvre, elle n'a personne ici. Il faudrait peut-être songer à retourner en France...

Elena ! _Cria Bonnie._

Bonnie, ne me dis pas que ce qu'elle te dit a du sens. Au fond de toi-même, tu sais qu'elle a besoin de voir un psychiatre. Bonnie ne dit rien et resta silencieuse.

Tu le penses Bonnie ? _Dit doucement Camille_. Tu crois que je suis folle et que je devrais me faire soigner ?

Non mais tu as besoin de voir un psychologue au moins. Ce que tu me racontes ressemble à des crises de folie. Atterrée et humiliée. Camille partit laissant tout le monde en plan. Le reste du groupe avait entendu toute la conversation. Elena jubilait intérieurement de ce qui venait de se passer. Bien qu'énervé Damon se sentit mal pour Camille. Bonnie était complètement dépassée.

Et bien, quelle dommage, cette si jolie plante et complètement folle. _Déclara Klaus faussement triste_. Bon, pouvons-nous y aller ?

Ils partirent tous au bal rejoindre Matt, Tyler, Liz et Carole. Camille rentra furieuse chez elle et passa le reste de la soirée à pleurer. Elle était seule. Pensant que Bonnie allait l'aider, elle s'était faite humiliée.

Le bal battait son plein. Se sentant trop mal, Bonnie envoya un message à Camille pour discuter mais sa réponse se fit cinglante et sans appel : _**«Oublies-moi Bonnie. Demain, je demanderai à changer de logement à l'Université. Comme, vous n'êtes jamais là, vous ne remarquerez pas mon absence. Au revoir. »**_

Elle sortit dehors, dans un endroit calme et ne put retenir ces larmes. Elijah qui l'observait, s'était assis à ces côtés. Hésitant d'abord, il lui caressa l'épaule. Bonnie s'effondra sur lui et il la prit dans ces bras.

Je ne suis pas une bonne amie. La pauvre, elle s'est faite humilier. Elle s'était confiée. Elle me faisait confiance.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Damon et Elena n'ont pas été très gentils.

Certes, mais Elena a raison, j'ai réellement pensé qu'elle devrait peut-être voir un psy.

Il y a des manières de le dire et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut dire cela à n'importe qui.

Oui... Ils ne bougèrent plus, Bonnie se sentait si bien dans ces bras. Elle avait cette impression que le temps était suspendu. Quant à lui, il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler cette appréciation vis-à-vis d'elle mais c'était plus fort que lui.

La soirée se finit calmement malgré, le mauvais début de soirée. Ils avaient tous apprécié la soirée, surtout Elena.

Deux semaines après cet incident, Bonnie et Camille ne se parlaient plus, tout comme Bonnie, Elena et Damon. Ce dernier se sentait terriblement coupable bien qu'il ne le montrait pas et il se sentait d'autant plus coupable qu'Elena ne ressentait rien vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait fait. Enzo, donnait quelques informations mais rien d'important. D'ailleurs, il avait fini par les rejoindre de peur de mourir. Tout était au point mort.

C'était la journée de pleine lune, Damon et Stephan lisaient tranquillement quand le portable de Damon vibra :

 **\- Salut Damon,**

 **\- Hey Alaric ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Ça va merci et toi ?**

 **\- Bof, je t'expliquerai tout.**

 **\- Bien, je reviens demain à Mystic Falls. J'ai appris plein de choses. Damon, se qui se passe est très grave.**

 **\- Oui, on le sait. Il y a une mystérieuse sorcière apparemment flippante qui veut plus de pouvoir et qui a pour alliés Michaela et sa famillle ainsi que Dalhia, la tante cinglée des Mikaelson.**

 **\- Oulà..vous me raconterez tout. Mais j'ai rencontré une vieille femme faisant partie d'une puissante famille de sorciers africains. Ils m'ont dit des choses qui font vraiment froid dans le dos !**

 **\- Ok. A demain Alaric.**

Stephan qui avait entendu la discussion regardait son frère soucieux. Ils envoyèrent un message à tout le monde indiquant le retour d'Alaric pour demain.

La nuit venait de tomber à Mystic Falls, Elena était avec Damon en train de passer du bon temps tandis que Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler et Stephan passaient une soirée au Mystic Grill.

Tu comptes pardonner à Damon et Elena ? _Demanda Caroline à Bonnie._

C'est trop. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec Camille mais c'était vraiment méchant.

J'avoue ne pas l'avoir reconnu. _Dit pensivement Stephan._

Cette haine maladive..Et Damon en bon toutou qui fait tout ce que demande Elena. Il n'a vraiment pas de cœur.

Étant avec mon frère tout le temps, je peux t'assurer qu'il se sent vraiment mal Bonnie.

Son regret est si voyant...

C'est Damon...

Bon, ce soir, on boit et on ne pense à rien d'autres. On passe une soirée entre bons copains ! _Déclara Matt enjoué._

Bonne idée ! _Dit Tyler tout en appelant la serveuse_. Ils passèrent la soirée à rigoler et à boire en toute insouciance.

Il était minuit. Matt, Tyler, Stephan, Caroline et Bonnie sortaient du Mystic Grill. Ils étaient saouls.

Quant à Camille, elle s'était subitement endormie. Elle transpirait et pleurait de nouveau. Des images d'elle ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Elle était dans un monde ancien et était reine. Elle était totalement amoureuse de son mari mais elle ne voyait pas son visage, ni son corps..Tous les moments qu'elle voyait en sa présence, était flouté. C'était plus une ombre qu'autre chose. Camille sentit ensuite une vive douleur quand un des gardes lui apprit la mort de son mari...

Elle commença à crier : « Ne me laisses pas seule, je t'en supplies, si tu m'aimes, laisses-moi te retrouver. Ne m'abandonnes pas mon amour ! ». En transe, les éléments naturels changeaient. Il pleuvait beaucoup avec énormément de vent, le tonnerre gronda. Plus elle souffrait, plus le temps devenait catastrophique. Puis d'un coup tout s'arrêta. Elle se leva et la pluie, le vent, les éclairs reprirent de plus belle et elle cria de toute ses forces comme un loup enragé. Elle cassa tout dans sa maison. Camille s'était transformée en loup-garou et hurla comme une louve souffrante. Peu après, elle redevint humaine, se remit dans le lit encore inconsciente et s'endormit paisiblement. Puis dans un dernier éclair, elle disparue.

Stephan, Tyler, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie étaient toujours dehors en train de rigoler. Tyler était bien content de ne pas subir la pleine lune.

Il se mit alors a pleuvoir de plus en plus, le vent devenait de plus en plus violent.

Je ne savais pas qu'une tempête était prévue. _Cria Tyler tentant de se retenir à quelque chose._

C'est magique ! _Cria Bonnie qui s'était collé à Stephan_. Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs apparurent.

Euh...Les gars que dites-vous ? _Dit calmement Matt_. Il n'y a rien... Bon, je constate que vous avez trop bu... Pourtant, il constata que leurs habits devenaient de plus en plus trempés et leurs cheveux se décoiffer.

On devrait tenter de rentrer au Grill ! _Dit soudainement Stephan tout en prenant la main de Bonnie._

Bonne idée. _Déclara Matt totalement apeuré_. Ils se ruèrent tous au Grill, ils étaient tous trempés sauf Matt . Les personnes restants au bar les regardaient avec de gros yeux. La serveuse arriva étonnée et fâchée :

Pourquoi revenir après votre bain de minuit ? Vous dégueulassez tout ! Partez !

Comment ça un bain de minuit ? il y a une pluie torrentielle ! _S'énerva Caroline._

Excusez-nous, on va s'asseoir tranquillement dans le coin, apportez-nous de l'eau s'il vous plaît. _Lança Matt invitant les autres à se taire et s'asseoir_. Ils s'installèrent tous dans un coin peu éclairé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Que se passe t-il Matt ? _Demanda Bonnie_. Il regarda gravement ces amis puis parla :

Il ne pleut pas ou rien que ce soit...Cependant, vos vêtements sont mouillés et vous êtes décoiffés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Ils se regardèrent surpris car ils entendaient le vent, le tonnerre, la pluie. Ils étaient même trempés !

Que se passe t-il ? _Questionna Tyler effrayé._

Je...je ne sais pas. A peine Bonnie avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'ils entendirent tous le cri d'un loup enragé. Ils sursautèrent, le cri était terrifiant.

Quoi ? _Interrogea Matt._

Tu n'as pas entendu le cri effrayant de ce loup ? _Demanda Caroline tremblante qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Tyler._

Euh...Non. Puis un autre cri survint mais cela ressemblait plus à un cri d'une louve triste, désespérée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! _Murmura Tyler._

Je n'en ai aucune idée. _Répondit Stephan absolument apeuré_. Tout était redevenu calme. Ils étaient assis l'air absent, Caroline avait proposé à Bonnie de dormir chez elle. Stephan, Matt et Tyler allaient dormir chez Stephan. Ils espéraient tous tirer cela au clair demain. Étaient-ils les seuls à subir cela ou les autres avait-il vécu ça ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le retour d'Alaric

Il était 18h lorsque Alaric arriva à Mystic Falls. Il s'empressa de se rendre chez Damon et Stephan car il avait beaucoup de choses à révéler.

Pendant ce temps, la discussion battait son plein chez les Salvatore.

Hier, c'était vraiment flippant. Ces cris de loup-garou, c'était quoi ce délire et cette tempête ?... _Dit Elena en tremblant._ Tyler regardait Jackson, Hayley et Klaus intensément puis s'exprima :

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais ces cris de loup-garou, je les ai perçus comme celui d'une Alpha... Je sentais qu'elle était bien supérieure à nous...

Personne n'est supérieure à moi.

Tss... Klaus essayes d'être sérieux un moment, tu as aussi senti cette puissance. _Déclara Hayley_. Le silence s'était installé jusqu'au moment où Jackson décida d'intervenir.

Elle est notre supérieure.

Je le sens aussi.

Comment ça, tu le sens Bonnie ? _Demanda Damon interloqué._

Elle a transporté nos esprits dans une réalité alors que nos corps était ailleurs. Qui peut faire ça ?!

C'était une illusion. _Dit pensivement Elijah._

Non, je ne pense pas, j'ai senti de la magie autour comme la prison de Kai. Cette personne peut nous amener dans n'importe quel monde. _Bonnie frissonnait car elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si puissant_. Je crois que les sorcières se sont trompées, il y a réellement quelqu'un qui s'éveille.

Et c'est le cas. Tout le monde se retourna, Alaric était de retour. Heureux, Damon partit le saluer ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsque chacun fut confortablement installé. Enzo qui n'avait encore rien dit parla :

Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était cette étrange inconnue qui jouait avec notre esprit. Et vu la puissance qu'elle dégage, j'étais intiment persuadé que c'était elle. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, qui est-ce ?

Je n'en ai aucunes idées. Lorsque je suis partie pour mes recherches, mon objectif était de trouver un moyen d'anéantir Michaela et sa famille. On m'a expliqué de trois petits sorts et autres mais rien de bien concluant. Et, pour mon dernier voyage, je suis partie au Nigeria. C'était ma dernière chance de trouver une solution solide dans lequel cas, je retournais ici bredouille... Et on m'a raconté des choses très étranges.

Camille qui était toujours inconsciente ouvrit ces yeux, elle était dans un endroit dépourvu d'habitations, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait aucunes lumières. Elle se releva rapidement prise de panique, mais où était-elle bon sang ? La jeune française marcha sans savoir où elle allait quand elle sentit subitement une main se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et vit un homme étrangement habillé. Camille n'eût pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit qu'elle se sentit mal et tomba inconsciente. L'homme la souleva et reprit tranquillement sa marche.

Du côté de Michaela, tout était tendu. L'étrange inconnue était de nouveau de retour.

Désolée Nephthys. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le bébé.

Aucunes importances mes amis, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je devais vous éloigner...

Pour quelle raison ? _Questionna un des vampires-sorciers inquiet._

Car, j'ai dû réveiller mon mari. Tout le monde tressailli à l'annonce. Ils avaient tous terriblement peur. Ils crièrent tous en voyant la personne s'installer.

Bonjour. _Déclara l'inconnu_. Il est temps pour nous de reprendre ce qui nous est dû.

Il y a un problème.

Que se passe t-il Nephthys ?

Je crois que ma résurrection l'a réveillé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, nous sommes encore plus puissants.

Racontes-nous. _S'impatienta Carole_. Devons-nous nous inquiéter ? Faut-il réunir le Concile ?

Mieux vaut pas. Ce n'est pas notre combat. Il vaut mieux mettre en place un moyen de protéger les humains, les êtres surnaturels mais aussi les morts.

Comment ça les morts ? _Demanda Caroline tétanisée_. Que se passe t-il ?

Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que je sais. Lors de mon voyage au Nigeria, j'ai rencontré une ancienne famille de sorciers. Je leur ai raconté notre problème et ils m'ont dit que ces mêmes personnes avaient réveillé les ténèbres. Une personne très puissante s'est apparemment réveillée. Je leur ai expliqué qu'on avait réussit à tuer Silas, donc cela ne nous faisait pas peur. Ils m'ont dit que Silas n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait arriver. Les sorciers ne savent pas trop qui elle est mais une chose est sûr, elle est beaucoup plus ancienne que Silas. _Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres d'Alaric. Ils étaient tellement choqués par sa première révélation qu'ils ne savaient plus comment réagir_. Après avoir effectué un sort pour discuter avec leurs ancêtres, ils m'ont déclaré qu'apparemment c'était une divinité.

Attends, qu'as-tu dit ? Une divinité malfaisante est sur Terre ? _Interrogea Rebakah effrayé._

Oui.

Mais comment veux-tu qu'on fasse pour l'anéantir ? _Cria Bonnie aussi effrayée._

On ne peut rien faire. Je pensais que tout était foutu lorsqu'il y a un mois, un cri assourdissant survint.

Attends, depuis le Nigeria, tu as entendu ce cri ? _Demanda Damon choqué._

Oui. Et apparemment, ce serait un de nos sauveurs...

Où est l'autre ? _Coupa Liz._

Il est sur Terre mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Ne m'interrompait pas et laissez-moi vous expliquer. Comme je vous l'ai dis, un de nos sauveurs s'est réveillé mais ce sauveur a besoin de l'autre pour vaincre les ténèbres. J'ai demandé à tous les sorciers pour savoir qui connaissait l'histoire exacte de ces sauveurs mais vraisemblablement, leur histoire est passée à la trappe. Cependant, les sorciers nigériens m'ont donné quelques indices pour découvrir qui est ce sauveur. Il fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de Bourbon.

Quelles sont ces indices ? _S'empressa Klaus._

Tu permets ? Bref, ces indices sont qu'apparemment cette personne est en pleine transition. Elle ne s'est probablement pas ce qui lui arrive. Selon eux, il faut encore deux transformations, en plus des deux autres pour qu'elle finisse la transformation. Lors de la pleine lune, cette personne serait en transe, elle ferait des rêves étranges, sans doute des souvenirs. Elle aurait des sensations étranges...

Oh monde dieu ! _Cria Bonnie les yeux écarquillaient_. Je crois que nous savons qui s'est..

Ah bon ? _Interrogea Alaric en levant un sourcil._

Oui, c'est..Camille...J'aurai dû la croire. Les larmes coulèrent.

C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire un drame. On va la retrouver . _Murmura Elena agacé_. Elle pensait qu'elle n'allait plus avoir affaire à elle. Elle ressentait une profonde haine pour elle, rien que d'entendre son prénom la révulsait. Tout le monde fixait Elena surpris.

Mais qu'est ce que ne vas pas chez toi ?

Moi ? Rien du tout Bonnie. Je me porte bien. Merci de me le demander.

C'est notre sauveuse !

Mais oui, allons la retrouver et serrons la dans nos bras !

Je suis surpris mais je suis d'accord avec Elena, on ne sait rien sur elle.

Klaus, cesses ta paranoïa. Tu veux un monde à feu et à sang pour ta fille ? Klaus regarda froidement Bonnie, il était prêt à lui sauter dessus mais Elijah l'en empêcha. Bonnie regarda ce dernier et le remercia avec un léger sourire.

Caroline qui avait vu la scène comme tout le monde interrogea du regard Bonnie qui baissa instantanément la tête.

Que devons-nous faire ? _Pesta Klaus tout en regardant méchamment Bonnie._

La retrouver. _Déclara Damon gêné_. La pauvre se disait-il, je l'ai carrément humilié publiquement.

Je vais aller voir si elle est chez elle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ferai un sort de localisation. Pendant ce temps, commencez à chercher une solution pour protéger tout le monde.

Je t'accompagne. Bonnie regarda de nouveau Elijah et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Comment pouvons-nous protéger les morts ? _Questionna Rebekah perturbée par l'attitude son frère_. Elle n'était pas la seule à être perturbée, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, Hayley était jalouse. Même si elle avait choisit Jackson et l'aimait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Elijah.

Je vais appeler quelques sorcières à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elles auront peut-êtres des réponses. _Dit Marcel qui quitta lui aussi le manoir afin d'appeler tranquillement._

Elijah et Bonnie étaient en route pour retrouver Camille. La sorcière avait une boule dans le ventre, elles ne se parlaient plus depuis l'altercation avec Elena et Damon. La jeune humaine avait déménagé et vivait dans un logement à l'extérieur du Campus. Camille parlait avec beaucoup de monde mais elle avait perdu sa véritable amie qui l'avait mine de rien humiliée. Elle était contente car ces trois anciennes colocataires se rendaient irrégulièrement à l'Université. Voyant Bonnie pensive et stressée, Elijah entama une discussion :

Ça va bien se passer.

Elle m'en veut. Elle ne m'ouvrira pas la porte.

Je l'en convaincrais.

Comment Elijah ?

En lui parlant un peu de ma vie. J'ai plus de 1000 ans. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer une amitié comme celle que tu partages avec elle. Vous êtes fusionnelle.

Tu ne l'a rencontré qu'une fois, et c'était la fois où j'ai été horrible avec elle.

Certes, mais je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai bien vu l'amitié qui vous liait. Elle te pardonnera, fais-moi confiance.

Je te fais confiance. Bonnie souriait. Si elle avait su qu'un Originel était aussi sympathique..

Nous sommes arrivés. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se rendirent sur le palier de la maison. Ils sonnèrent mais il n'y avait aucunes réponses. Bonnie tenta de l'appeler mais le portable était éteins. Bonnie décida de l'appeler à voix haute :

Camille, c'est Bonnie, je sais que tu m'en eux mais il faut que nous discutions, c'est urgent. Aucune réponse.

Elle n'est pas là. Je n'entends pas son cœur battre. Essaies de rentrer dans la maison et fais un sort de localisation. Je t'attendrais ici, je ne peux pas entrer. Bonnie vérifia si la porte était fermée à clé. A sa grande surprise, elle ouvrit la porte.

C'est bizarre Elijah. _Dit-elle inquiète_. Celui-ci tenta de rentrer dans la maison. Il fit un pas et entra complètement dans la maison. Il regarda Bonnie étonné.

Oh non, ne me dis pas que...

Bonnie, je ne comprends pas. La maison appartient à un humain quoiqu'il arrive.

C'est une sauveuse, peut-être que cela ne s'applique pas à elle.

Cela ne change rien. Tu es bien une sorcière et pourtant il faut que tu invites sinon les vampires n'entrent pas.

Oui mais... Bonnie baissa la tête. Une larme coula.

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, il faut la retrouver au plus vite.

Oui, je m'y mets. Bonnie partit rapidement dans la chambre de Camille et prit un peigne. Elle s'arrêta pour observer sa chambre. C'était si impersonnel. Comment une jeune femme peut-elle avoir une chambre si sobre et vide. Les murs étaient blancs, le lit tout en noir, le bureau et la chaise noir aussi. Et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Pas de photos, pas de dessins. Rien.

Elijah qui l'attendait en bas, en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Il n'y avait que le stricte minimum. Elle n'avait pas de télévision, pas d'ordinateur en vue mais elle avait une salle transformée en bibliothèque avec un bar et des canapés noirs. Tout le mobilier était en noir. Quelle triste vie, songea t-il. Il n'y a rien de personnel à part ces bouquins. Comment-est possible ? Il sortit de son songe en entendant Bonnie descendre pour le rejoindre.

C'est triste n'est-ce pas ?

Oui très. _Dit Elijah en regardant autour de lui._

Il n'y a pas de photos personnelles. On y repensant, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille, ni de sa vie en France du moins pas en détails.

Venait-elle vraiment de France ? Bien qu'elle est l'accent. Il est possible qu'elle est atterrie par...magie là-bas..Après tout, on ne sait rien sur elle.

Je me demande si elle-même le sait.. Bonnie s'installa rapidement et commença le sort de localisation.

Camille se réveilla brusquement. Elle était allongée sur un lit de paille. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de caverne, l'endroit n'était qu'éclairé que grâce à un feu. Elle se leva et se balada pour découvrir où elle était exactement. Il n'y avait qu'une table et des chaises usées. La jeune femme avait la sensation qu'elle était ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Camille commença à paniquer quand elle se figea en entendant la voix d'un homme.

Tu t'es enfin réveillée. Elle fit volt-face pour faire face à l'homme.

Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ?

Tu es dans ton passé.

Dans mon passé ? Comment ça ? Mais lequel ? Qui suis-je ?

Pour avoir les réponses à tout cela, tu dois te souvenir. Normalement, à la fin de ta transformation, une partie de tes souvenirs reviendraient mais on a plus le temps. Ils sont réveillés et sont de retour dans le monde des vivants.

Qui sont de retour dans le monde des vivants ?

Tes erreurs du passé.

Quoi ?!

Liz, Carole et Matt étaient partis pour une réunion urgente du Concile, il fallait qu'ils racontent aux autres membres ce qu'il se passait. Damon ne pouvait pas s'y rendre car il devait réfléchir avec Alaric, Enzo, Stephan, Elena, Hayley, Jackson, Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline et Tyler afin de trouver une solution pour protéger tout le monde.

Le groupe s'était éparpillé Enzo, Elena, Tyler, Stephan et Caroline travaillaient ensemble et ceux venus de la Nouvelle-Orléans travaillaient ensemble. Il ne restait plus que Damon et Alaric. Ces derniers étaient sortis pour aller au Grill où ils pouvaient boire et discuter tranquillement.

Bon que se passe t-il ? Damon regarda gravement Alaric et bu une gorgée de whisky.

Si on retrouve Camille et qu'elle accepte de nous aider, cela relèvera du miracle. Lorsque tu étais absent. Elena m'a fait part qu'elle ne ressentait rien de bon pour cette Camille. Elle m'a demandé de tout faire pour la faire fuir de Mystic Falls et de Whitemore.

Dites-moi que c'est une blague...

Quand, je l'ai vu, je n'ai rien ressenti de si malsain mais Elena l'a déteste...

Et tu fais ce que Elena te dis ? Désolée, j'adore Elena mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais j'ai confiance en elle. Si elle dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle. Je la crois.

Vraiment ? Où est passé mon Damon paranoïaque ? Ils rigolèrent.

Elle n'a jamais haït quelqu'un. C'est un ange, Elena. Si elle ne sens vraiment pas quelqu'un, je la crois. Elle ressent une profonde haine pour Camille et ça ce n'est pas normal, elle qui accueille tout le monde à bras ouvert.

Bizarre...

Oui. Je me sens quand même mal pour Camille. Quand elle a raconté ce qui lui arrivait, elle était en train de se confier à Bonnie. Elena et moi sommes entrés dans la discussion et nous l'avons carrément traité de cinglée et nous l'avons humilié devant tout le monde.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

Comme ça, elle retournerait en France.

Si, on meurt tous, je te jure que je te suivrais dans l'au delà et je te ferais chier Damon !

Oh, cela ne risque pas. Pendant que tu seras au Paradis, je croupirais sans doute en Enfer.

Ce ne serait pas un mal, _marmonna énervé Alaric._ Te rends-tu compte qu'on a besoin des deux sauveurs ! Si elle ne vient pas, on est foutu.

Cherchons l'autre sauveur ?

Ah oui ? Et on le trouve comment ? On demande aux gens s'ils font des rêves étranges sur un passé lointain parce que vous avez x années ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas fous et vous non plus !

Tu as raison. _Déclara Damon tout en souriant_. Tu m'avais manqué Alaric.

Bien que tu sois un parfait idiot, toi aussi. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien tout en buvant du whisky.

Elijah ?

Oui ?

Je ne la trouve nulle part. Cela va faire 2h que je la cherche. J'ai même tenté un sort pour savoir où elle se trouvait sur la planète et elle est nulle part. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication... Elijah enlaça Bonnie. Il entendait son cœur battre à la chamade. Il sentit ces cheveux. Qu'elle sentait bon..Il se desserra d'elle et la regarda profondément dans les yeux.

Tant qu'on aura pas retrouvé de corps, on ne la considérera pas morte. Et puis vu ce qu'elle nous a fait hier, il est fort probable que cela l'ait envoyé dans un monde parallèle.

Merci d'être là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu surmonter tous ces durs moments.

Je suis là, n'y pense plus. Ils se fixèrent et d'un rapide geste Elijah embrassa tendrement Bonnie puis décolla soudainement ces lèvres des siennes.

Je...suis..désolé Bonnie, je ne voulais pas...Enfin si je voulais mais...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris. Elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires bien qu'elle soit déçue par sa réaction. Elle préférait ne pas le brusquer. Et puis, que voulait-elle réellement ? Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question...

On ferait mieux de retourner au manoir. _Dit Elijah tout en la fixant_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver divinement aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser encore et encore mais vu son passif, il ne voulait pas d'une fin tragique pour elle. Ils quittèrent la maison de Camille.

Arrivés chez les Salvatore, ils firent tous une réunion pour parler de l'évolution de leurs recherches.

Nous allons mettre en place un couvre feu. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas à quel point, il faut avoir peur. _Expliqua Matt._

Je suis d'accord, nous ne savons rien pour l'instant. _Renchérit Alaric_. Damon et moi avons fait des recherches à propos des sauveurs et rien. Nous ne savons absolument rien sur eux.

J'en ai profité pour contacter tous les êtres surnaturels que je connaissais. Ils vont faire profil bas. _Ajouta Damon_.

Excellente idée. _Déclara Klaus._

J'ai contacté quelques sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils ont senti plusieurs puissances. Apparemment, à part la sauveuse, deux autres personnes seraient revenus sur Terre. Et ils ont un pouvoir plus que maléfique. _Dit Marcel_. Concernant la protection des morts, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Même la plus puissante des sorcières ne peut faire ce genre de chose.

Deux personnes ? Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne... _Déclara Enzo fatigué de toute cette histoire._

Il est fort probable qu'après ton départ, une nouvelle personne se soit invité à la fête. _Dit Elijah qui demandait du regard que Klaus arrête de le fixer avec un grand sourire sadique_. De plus, Bonnie et moi n'avons pu retrouver Camille. Il semble qu'elle se soit évaporée.

Ou qu'elle soit morte.

Elena ! Tu ne vas pas bien?! Depuis quand souhaites-tu la mort des gens ? _Cria Caroline_. Bonnie fixait Elena. Elle sentait sa colère monter en elle mais elle regarda ensuite Elijah qui la fixait et lui faisait signe de passer outre.

Tu me dégoûtes Elena. A partir de maintenant, tu oublies mon amitié, tu oublies tout de moi. Je te déteste. Et si, tu t'amuses à ressortir encore une phrase comme celle-ci, je ne serais pas aussi sympathique. Bonnie n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'elle parlait, tous les objets tournoyaient en l'air.

Calmes-toi Bonnie. _Murmura Stephan_. Une fois calmée, elle partit dans la cuisine. Elena la suivit. Mais Bonnie l'éjecta de l'autre côté du salon. Damon sauta sur Bonnie transformé en vampire, elle lui fit un anévrisme.

Bon, on se calme les gars, ce n'est pas le moment. _Déclara Alaric_. Mais ni Bonnie, ni Damon, ni Elena écoutaient.

Dis à ta petite-amie que si elle m'approche, je lui ferais du mal. Bonnie s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Damon regarda Elena totalement choqué. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Bon, il y a trop d'esprits échauffés. Nous devrions contacter tous les êtres surnaturels que nous connaissons pour les prévenir et une fois que tout sera redevenu calme. On pourra discuter.

C'est bien toi Klaus. L'homme le plus sadique que je connaisse ? _Blagua Hayley_. Klaus lui renvoya son sourire. Ils se séparèrent tous. Elijah rejoignit Bonnie sous le regard d'Hayley. Décidément, il y avait un peu trop de tensions dans l'air.

 _ **Merci à tous de lire ma fiction. Pour répondre à Mégane, tu découvriras dans quelques chapitres pourquoi Elena la déteste autant. Camille sera en couple, avec qui ? Surprise, surprise :) Je te remercies d'avoir prit le temps de commenter ma fiction. Bisous.**_

 _ **Je vous annonce que ma fiction sera à l'avenir un crossover. Quelle seront les séries ? Ce n'est pas The Originals ni Teen Wolf. Dites-moi vos idées ^^**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de mon histoire et de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **Une dernière chose, je compte traduire ma fiction en anglais, j'aimerais être relue pour savoir si je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, ce serait super !**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre ! Je le publierai sans doute dans deux-trois jours.**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Je t'aime, Moi non plus

Cela faisait 1 mois que Camille avait disparu lors de la pleine lune, il ne s'était rien produit depuis. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle était morte. Bonnie était inconsolable. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était avec Elijah qui passait le plus de temps possible avec elle. Marcel,Klaus, Jackson et Hayley étaient repartis à la Nouvelle-Orléans Les sorcières avaient déclaré la guerre aux vampires ainsi qu'aux loup-garou.

Damon et Elena se comprenaient de moins en moins,ils se disputaient souvent, énervant au plus haut point Stephan :

Vous me les brisez ! _Stephan était entré sans gêne dans la chambre de son frère. Il en avait plus que marre de leurs disputes sans fin._

Stephan, cela, concerne ton frère et moi, pas toi. Donc si tu pouvais sortir de cette chambre, j'en serais ravie !

Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Stephan. Mais que t'arrive t-il ? Serais-tu possédée ? Tu es méconnaissable ?

Possédée ?! Pourquoi ? On ne va pas de nouveau se disputer à propos de cette fille !

Elle s'appelle Camille. Et fait partie des sauveurs... _Intervint Stephan._

Je m'en fiche... Vous ne croyez pas à ça ?! On ne la connaît pas et pouf, elle se transforme en wonder woman !

Mais qu'elle est cette haine mal placée envers cette fille ? Tu voulais qu'elle parte, elle est partie ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour notre vie !

Damon, arrêtes, on va trouver une solution. _Dit Elena d'une voix douce tout en prenant les mains de son petit-ami. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire mais Stephan coupa ce moment de silence._

Bon, c'est cool, vous vous êtes rabibochés mais j'ai décidé d'aller vivre avec Tyler,Matt et Enzo.

Pardon ?! Pourquoi ? Restes avec nous. _Déclara Damon désemparé._

Non, j'ai besoin de tranquillité afin de trouver une solution et ce n'est pas dans cette atmosphère de « je t'aime moi non plus » que je vais avancer. Vous avez fait fuir Enzo !

Pars, on s'en fiche ! _Damon se retourna vers Elena de nouveau énervé._ Quoi ? Il veut partir ? Qu'il parte ! S _tephan quitta la chambre énervé. Il prit son sac qu'il avait laissé dans le salon et partit. Il n'avait même pas mis un pied dehors que Damon et Elena se disputèrent de nouveau._

Elijah, Bonnie et Caroline étaient chez Matt, Tyler et Enzo. Alaric était avec eux.

Pourquoi as-tu quitté les Salvatore ? _Demanda Caroline surprise._

Les drames amoureux, ce n'est pas pour moi. Si j'étais resté quelques jours de plus, on serait en train d'enterrer notre très chère sosie, Elena. Finalement, je regrette Katherine. _La porte s'ouvra et Stephan entra bagages à la main. Tout le monde le regarda sans un mot._

Alaric, tu peux venir vivre dans cette garçonnière si tu le souhaites. B _lagua Tyler. Le professeur rigola et promit qu'il y réfléchirait._

Tu as enfin réalisé à ce que je vois ! _Plaisanta Enzo._

Je ne reconnais plus Elena. C'est limite, elle ne m'aurait pas mit à la porte de mon propre chez moi avec toutes mes affaires. Ils se disputent en ce moment.

C'est étrange. Et si elle se transformait aussi ? _Questionna Elijah._

Et en quoi ? _Demanda Bonnie troublée._

Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être se transforme en une ennemie de Camille ?

Mais pourquoi Elena ? _Ajouta Caroline._

C'est une humaine. C'est facile à corrompre. _Dit pensivement Elijah. Ils restèrent tous pensifs._

Je vais voir dans les grimoires, peut-être y-a-t-il un sort pour savoir si elle est possédée. Je reviens dans 20 minutes. _Bonnie partit chez elle pour récupérer tous les grimoires qu'elle avait en sa possession._

Care, tu m'accompagnes ? Je pars voir un contact.

Euh..D'accord Stephan. On y va ! _Caroline et Stephan partirent aussi._

 _Stephan et Caroline étaient en voiture, aucun n'osait parler. Depuis leur retour de vacances, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. En effet, il s'était passé quelque chose lors de leur road trip en Amérique Latine._

 **Quelques mois auparavant...**

 **Caroline et Stephan avaient décidé de se balader pendant que Bonnie et Tyler dormaient.**

 **Cela fait du bien de quitter Mystic Falls...**

 **Tu n'as jamais quitté Mystic Falls ?**

 **Si, mais je ne suis jamais partie des États-Unis.**

 **Maintenant, tu en aura l'occasion. Stephan se rapprocha de Caroline et la prit dans ses bras.**

 **Tu pourrais me faire visiter le monde... Après tout, tu as dû visiter le monde au moins 7 fois ! Ils rigolèrent.**

 **Comme le monde est en changement continuel, on ne cesse jamais de découvrir. Mais, je serais ravie de te montrer quelques sympathiques endroits.**

 **Cool ! Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Un désir nouveau les parcouraient. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Sans un mot Caroline embrassa Stephan et 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en plein ébat sexuel. C'était sauvage et tendre, comme s'ils avaient refoulé au plus profond d'eux cette envie. Ils avaient fini par rejoindre les autres à l'aube mais ne se reparlaient pas ou du moins qu'en monosyllabes.**

Caroline, on a pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé...

Oui... _Caroline baissa la tête et rougit rien qu'en repensant à leur folle nuit._

Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas comment réagir avec toi. Je suis complètement paralysé.

Moi aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une chose est sur, je me sens bien avec toi...

Pareillement. _Le silence se réinstalla. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Ils se demandaient s'ils ressentaient des choses pour l'autre. Ce long silence fit réapparaître cet ancien désir, ils étaient comme paralysés. Stephan s'arrêta à l'entrée de la forêt de Mystic Falls. Il ouvrit à vitesse vampirique la portière de Caroline, la fit sortir et l'embrassa fougueusement. Stephan commença à la caresser partout. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir cette envie. Ils étaient censés rencontrer un contact, leur rendez-vous allait devoir attendre._

Bonnie arriva chez Tyler avec un lourd sac. En gentleman, Elijah, lui prit le sac en effleurant sa main. Le cœur de Bonnie s'emballa. L'entendant, Elijah lui sourit. Elle lui renvoya son sourire avant de remarquer l'absence de Caroline et de Stephan.

Où sont Caroline et Stephan ?

Ils sont partis voir un des contacts de Stephan. _Déclara Alaric. Bonnie souriait intérieurement, elle savait qu'ils se passaient quelque chose en Amérique Latine. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu seuls depuis un moment. « Sacré Caroline, tu risques de devoir choisir entre trois garçons »_

Bon, on y va ? _Demanda Matt. Ils commencèrent tous à feuilleter les grimoires de Bonnie. Enzo se figea sur une page._

As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? _Questionna Alaric._

Non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas qu'une sorcière pouvait lire l'avenir... _Dit-il tout en fixant la page._

C'est dangereux et cela peut te faire mal. _Dit Bonnie._

Comment ça ? _Déclara Enzo tout bas._

En sachant ton avenir, tu le modifies et cela a des répercussions sur tous les êtres vivants. De plus c'est de la magie noire.

Ok les gars, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Qu'as-tu Matt ?

C'est un sort pour savoir si un être vivant est habité par une autre personne. _Matt passa le grimoire à Bonnie. Elle lut et sortit de son sac des bougies ainsi que des ingrédients nécessaires._

Tu ne dois pas être à proximité d'Elena pour faire ça ? _Interrogea Elijah._

Non, pas besoin. Je dois juste penser à la personne. _Elle mit de l'eau dans la bassine lui faisant face, elle se coupa la main afin de répandre son sang dans la bassine, ajouta quelques herbes et commença à réciter une incantation. Dix minutes passèrent sans que Bonnie ne bouge ou ne parle. Elle ouvrit les yeux._ Elle n'est pas possédée. _Dit-elle froidement._

Tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment elle ?!

Oui Alaric...C'est certain.

Elle n'est pas si éloignée de Katherine tout compte fait. _Tout le monde fixa Enzo_. Quoi ? Comme si vous ne le pensiez pas...

On fait quoi du coup ? _Sollicita Tyler_. Je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance, mais on est un peu dans la merde.

On doit écarter Elena et on doit à tout prix retrouver Camille. _Suggéra Bonnie._

Écarter Elena ? Tu as cru que cela était possible ?

Tout est possible Tyler, il faut juste convaincre Damon.

Je m'en charge. _Dit gravement Alaric. Il sortit son portable et appela Damon._ _Ils devaient se retrouver dans 10 minutes au Mystic Grill. N'ayant pas vu le temps passer, Matt partit au travail en vitesse._

Stephan et Caroline se rhabillaient silencieusement. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux.

Es-tu prêtes ?

Oui. _Murmura Caroline. Ils reprirent la route pour rejoindre le contact de Stephan qui avait déjà appelé 4 fois._

Damon s'assit face à Alaric. Il paraissait agacé et énervé.

Hey, que t'arrive t-il ?

Rien. _Marmonna Damon. Une serveuse leur servit du whisky. C'était des habitués du Grill. Lorsque la serveuse fut partie, Alaric reprit son interrogatoire._

Vous vous êtes disputez avec Elena ?

Comment le sais-tu ?

Stephan s'est installé chez Tyler. J'y étais ainsi qu'Elijah, Bonnie et Caroline.

Il n'est toujours pas parti ? Il doit beaucoup apprécier la sorcière...

Ne changes pas de sujet.

Pff, d'accord. _Il prit une grande gorgée de whisky_. Je ne la reconnais plus. Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle a toujours été comme cela. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, je pensais la connaître par cœur mais une part d'elle m'était complètement inconnue. Elle me rappelle Katherine et cela m'énerve tellement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méchant et froid, je ne sais pas si je l'aime...

Ah quand même... Je dois te dire quelque chose. On pensait tous qu'Elena était possédée. Bonnie a fait un sort pour en savoir plus.

Je pensais que Bonnie lui avait tourné le dos ?

C'est le cas, toutefois, on doit s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne nous espionne ou ne nous divise. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas possédée.

Je m'en doutais. Je peux te dire un secret ?

Je t'écoutes.

Je pense que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Une part en moi la hait. _Alaric regarda Damon avec de gros yeux._

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas agréable en ce moment, ça reste Elena. Ne joues pas avec ses sentiments. On se comprend ? _Damon regarda dans le vide puis fixa Alaric résigné._

Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe... L _e beau ténébreux aux yeux bleus sourit faiblement._ Savons-nous où se cache Camille ? _Il Voulait changer de sujet._

Non. Nous avons toujours les deux options : soit, elle est morte, soit, elle est dans un monde parallèle.

On oublie une autre possibilité. Elle est peut-être prisonnière. _Ils se regardèrent anxieusement._

Pendant ce temps, dans la caverne où Camille vivait depuis un mois...

Le mystérieux homme et Camille étaient assis.

Bon, j'essaie vraiment de me souvenir de quelques choses mais rien. Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

Fais un effort, tu es puissante ! _Dit l'homme impatient et fâché_. Le temps presse.

Pourquoi ne pas me dire qui je suis ?

Parce que je ne peux pas. Vous m'avez enlevé cette capacité. Vous teniez à vivre sans souffrir du passé.

J'étais bien bête dis donc.

Non, vous étiez brisée. Je vous ai vu souffrir plus que de raisons, hurler à la mort. Vous avez failli devenir folle.

Cela ne me donne pas envie de me souvenir...

C'est peut-être là le problème. Vous devez avoir envie de vous rappeler même si cela vous fera mal. Vous devez absolument vous rappeler. Les différents mondes sont en jeu. On m'a prévenu que les deux personnes que vous redoutiez le plus sont réveillés. Vous devez, vous aussi, vous réveiller. Allez, faites un effort ! Je vous en supplie...

Bon d'accord, je m'y remets.

Damon avait quitté Alaric pour rejoindre Elena. Il devait la ramener à l'Université.

Pourquoi veux-tu que je retourne à l'Université alors qu'il y a des ennemis partout.

Tu ne risques rien. Tu es redevenue humaine, tu as une vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te tiendrai au courant et je te protégerai.

Et si on m'attaque ?

Qui va t'attaquer ?

Je suis une sosie...

Et ? Là, ça ne te concerne pas. Même moi, je ne suis pas concerné. La seule concernée, c'est Camille..

Arrêtes de me parler d'elle ! J'ai compris c'est la sauveuse. On me met à l'écart, je le sais.

Mais arrêtes, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !

Peut-être mais pourquoi défends-tu cette fille?!

Parce que ma putain de vie ainsi que la tienne dépendent d'elle ! Tu me saoules, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois cette nana. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te prouver mon amour ? Merde à la fin.

Vu que je te fais chier, je vais te rendre la liberté. Toi et tes « amis » vous pouvez m'oublier ! Dis à Bonnie qu'elle a gagné.

Mais arrêtes tes délires ! Prépares-toi, je t'emmène.

Non, je prends mes affaires et je reprends ma simple vie. _Elena mit tout dans un même sac. Elle sortit en furie et partit. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Mais une chose est sûre, elle ne reviendrais pas de sitôt à Mystic Falls._

Cela faisait 2h qu'elle roulait, toujours en larme, elle hésitait à appeler Damon pour recoller les morceaux. Se décidant, elle prit son portable dans son sac sur le côté passager en oubliant la route. Lorsqu'elle eut son portable en main, une personne était en plein milieu de la route. Ne voulant pas la renverser, elle quitta la route. Sa voiture fit des tonneaux, Elena avait perdu connaissance...

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était retrouvé chez Tyler, ils attendaient Stephan et Caroline. Damon buvait du whisky à l'écart des autres, il était de mauvaise humeur et maugréait.

As-tu fini ? _Demanda Elijah._

De quoi tu te mêles ? _Elijah plaqua aussitôt Damon, le regard énervé._

A cause d'Elena et de toi, on a perdu la seule chance de pouvoir battre nos ennemis. Au lieu de rester là à pleurer ta chère et tendre Elena, tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Bonnie et surtout, faire un effort au niveau de ton comportement car sinon, je peux t'assurer que tu ne verra pas le lever du jour. _Elijah lâcha Damon et repartit tranquillement s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Même si Bonnie avait eu peur pour Damon, elle était si fière d'Elijah. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus craquant. Peiné, Damon s'excusa auprès de Bonnie qui le pardonna de suite. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des complications. Caroline et Stephan arrivèrent enfin. Ce dernier regarda Damon, il savait que quelque chose s'était passé._

Enfin, vous voilà ! Qu'avez-vous foutu ? _Demanda Matt. Caroline tentait de son être de paraître impassible mais elle avait seulement envie de se cacher dans un coin. Stephan répondit calmement sans rien laisser paraître._

On a dû attendre notre contact. _Bonnie regarda furtivement Caroline, elle savait qu'il s'était passée quelque chose mais elle ne réagit pas et accepta l'excuse comme tout le monde. « Celle-là, va subir un interrogatoire digne d'un agent du FBI ! » pensa Bonnie._

Qu'avez-vous appris ? _Continua Matt rempli d'espoir._

Nous avons avons rencontré une vieille sorcière. Ces ancêtres ont dit qu'elle se trouvait sûrement dans un monde parallèle car, il n'y avait aucune fille aussi puissante qui était morte. _Tout le monde fut soulagé, ils pensaient qu'elle avait rejoins le royaume des morts, seulement, ils espéraient qu'elle soit dans un autre monde._

Comment pouvons-nous entrer en contact avec elle ? _Questionna Tyler à Bonnie._

On ne peut pas. Aucune sorcière peut faire cela seule. Et même si, je prends la puissance des 100 sorcières, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Elles sont mortes. Il faut au moins une trentaine de sorciers vivants.

Je peux contacter la Nouvelle-Orléans si tu le souhaites. _Proposa Elijah._

Non merci, mon esprit me dit qu'elle n'a pas quitté le monde des vivants sans raisons. _Bonnie avait raison, Camille était retournée dans son passé afin de recouvrir la mémoire._

Elena se réveilla en sursaut.

Bonjour, beauté. _Dit une voix grave. Elle ne distinguait pas la personne, il s'était caché dans la pénombre._

Que me voulez-vous ? _Elena cria à l'aide. L'inconnu rigola._

Personne ne peut t'entendre. _Une porte s'ouvrit et une femme s'approcha d'Elena._

Bonjour Elena, je m'appelle Nephthys. Nous avons une ennemie commune apparemment. _Elle lui tendit la main tout en ayant un grand sourire. Elena écarquilla les yeux et ne bougea plus.. Sa respiration s'était coupée. Elle répondit avec grande difficulté :_

Dites-moi que je rêve ?!

 _ **Bonsoir et merci à tous de lire la fiction. N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre. J'espère toujours vous tenir en haleine.**_

 _ **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis Nous saurons dans le prochain chapitre l'identité de l'homme qui est avec Camille. Le crossover ne sera pas avec True Bood. D'ailleurs, je risque de passer de K+ à M voire T. Ce sera beaucoup plus explicite mais vraiment. De toute manière, je préviendrai toujours. Tu as l'œil Anonymous fan ! :) On verra bien si ce sera lui ^^**_

 _ **Pour en revenir au crossover, j'espère vous faire halluciner. Cette fiction à cet unique but, poussez l'imagination à l'extrême.**_

 _ **En ce moment, je traduis ma fiction en anglais (Étant donné que j'ai pas mal de lecteurs non francophones, j'aimerais leur facilité la tâche) et cela prend du temps, je ne dépasserai jamais une semaine d'attente mais il faudra sans doute attendre 4 jours pour la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre. Je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **Au prochain chapitre. Bisous !**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Qui es-tu ?

Cela faisait depuis quelques jours qu'Elena avait disparu. Damon avait rempli sa messagerie de téléphone, il l'avait cherché partout, mais rien. Il était énervé, inquiet voire apeuré. Tout le monde avait de la peine, surtout son frère. Stephan avait peur que ce dernier se transforme en l'ancien Damon.

Viens avec moi, on voir Bonnie. Elle va de nouveau essayer de la localiser.

Elle n'arrive pas...

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais Camille et Elena ont quand même mystérieusement disparu.

Oui, à la différence qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'Elena soit dans un autre monde comme Camille. Stephan, Elena est redevenue humaine, donc encore plus fragile. _Finit-il par dire Damon d'une voix étranglée._ Comment vais-je faire sans elle ? Je..je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter.

Mais bien sûr que si, je suis là, tout comme nos amis.. Et puis, ne pense pas si négativement, on va bien finir par la retrouver. _Stephan ravit le verre de whisky de Damon_. C'est la matinée, tu devrais arrêter cette mauvaise habitude. _Son grand-frère souffla résigné._

Bon, allons voir Bonnie.

Cette dernière était en train de se concentrer afin de retrouver Elena. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas. C'est là qu'une idée lui vint en tête. S'apercevant que son amie venait d'avoir une idée Caroline la regarda intensément. Ne comprenant pas l'attitude des deux filles, Enzo, le seul homme dans la pièce, décida de demander à la sorcière ce qu'il se passait :

Que t'arrive t-il Bonnie ?

Te souviens-tu du sort que tu avais trouvé dernièrement ?

Un sort ?

Pour connaître l'avenir ? Et si, je faisais l'inverse ?

Tu veux aller dans le passé ? _Intervint Caroline conquise par l'idée._

Oui.

Attends, tu m'avais dis que d'aller dans le futur était dangereux, le passé aussi peut l'être, je me trompe ?

A rvai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée Enzo. On verra bien.

Wow, ok Elena est votre meilleure amie mais quand même. Ne risques pas ta vie...

EX- meilleure amie et je le fais pour Damon... _Enzo réfléchit puis acquiesça pas du tout rassuré._

Bon, je vais prendre le grimoire de ma grand-mère.

Te souviens-tu ?

Amasis ?

Vous vous rappelez ! _L'homme se courba pour lui montrer son respect._

Oh, ceci n'est plus de rigueur. Quelque chose m'intrigue...

Je vous écoute...

Camille. Appelez-moi Camille. Je ne suis plus digne de porter mon prénom.

Bien ma reine. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Tu peux me tutoyer. _Dit Camille avec un large sourire_. Je ne vois pas le visage de mon époux, comment est-ce possible ?

Tu as jeté un sort. Tant que vous ne vous aimerez pas sur Terre, tu n'auras aucun souvenirs de lui et lui non plus. Je te conseilles de ne pas lever le sort.

Ah oui..Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait... Une larme coula sur son visage. J'ai si mal au cœur. Si je retrouve mon mari, il ne m'aimera plus, il m'en voudra de lui avoir fait cela...

Tu voulais son bonheur, tu voulais qu'il est une vie de famille.

Je sais. Elle effaça d'un revers de main les larmes sur son visage. Tout ce temps m'a permi de me contrôler et de mûrir. Je ne vais plus être aussi miséricordieuse. Ils vont payer. Amasis, on retourne sur Terre.

Pas de suite, vous devez rencontrer quelqu'un avant.

Qui ?

Votre défunt fils.

Camille crû son cœur lâcher tellement elle était surprise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son cher et tendre fils, l'une des raisons de son malheur et de ses souffrances. Elle voulait tout faire pour lui, malheureusement, les dieux en avait décidé autrement.

Damon et Stephan arrivèrent chez Bonnie. C'est Caroline qui ouvrit la porte. Elle baissa automatiquement les yeux dès qu'elle vit Stephan. Ce dernier regardait ailleurs. Damon qui n'avait pas manqué ces changements de comportements, sourit.

Je vois que Caroline s'attaque au Salvatore cadet. _Le vampire aux yeux bleus ciel s'approcha de Caroline pour lui murmurer :_

Il n'est pas mieux que moi...

Ce n'est pas la même chose. _Dit rapidement Caroline. Damon éclata de rire, Stephan la regardait froidement, elle venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit._

Tu ne perds pas de temps Barbie !

Tais-toi et avances. _Lâcha Stephan. Damon entra de bonne humeur suivit de Stephan. Caroline voulut l'arrêter pour s'excuser mais, le vampire à la coiffure parfaite se rendit dans le salon sans lui lancer un seul regard._

 _Lorsque tout le monde fut au salon, Enzo fit un grand sourire moqueur à Caroline tandis que Stephan regardait ailleurs._

Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Bonnie._

Oh, tu n'es pas au courant... _Commença Damon mais il fut interrompu par son petit-frère._

Il ne se passe rien. Que fais-tu _? Interrogea t-il. Il voulait à tout prix changer de sujet._

Je me prépare à aller dans le passé ! D _amon perdit son sourire et redevint aussitôt sérieux._

Pardon ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je vais retourner dans le passé Damon, pour retrouver ta petite-amie.

Cela en vaut-il la peine ? _Tout le monde regardait Damon surpris_. Bonnie s'est déjà tant sacrifiée, je ne peux pas lui demander faire ça. Je suis censée te protéger... _Bonnie sourit et s'avança vers lui._

Veux-tu la revoir ?

Bien sûr ! _Cria Damon._

Alors laisses-moi faire. Si des signes de faiblesse apparaissent, secouez-moi. _Bonnie se retourna et s'allongea confortablement sur le lit d'infortune qu'elle venait de mettre en place. Elle prit une profonde inspiration._ Bon, c'est parti. Elle ferma les paupières et récita une formule magique en français _**«**_ _ **Anges et démons du passé Donnez-moi le don De voyager dans le temps A volonté, afin de réparer Toutes les erreurs que j'aurais pu causer, ainsi soit fait »**_ __

Elle se retrouva propulsée dans le manoir des Salvatore, elle pensait s'être trompée de formule lorsqu'elle entendit des cris à l'étage. Elle mont les marches et remarqua Stephan devant la porte de Damon, celui-ci ne la remarqua pas. _« Je dois être invisible... »_ Elle voulu ouvrir la porte mais elle la traversa. Elle n'aimait pas ça, cela lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Bonnie se concentra de nouveau et écouta tranquillement la dispute qu'avait Damon et Elena :

 _ **Je te faisais confiance ! S'énerva Elena.**_

 _ **Confiance ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?**_

 _ **Je parle de cette...fille..Tu aurais dû l'éloigner ! Bonnie ferma ses poings en l'entendant.**_

 _ **A parce que tu trouves qu'on en a pas assez fait ? Elle est partie je ne sais où et maintenant, on risque de mourir.**_

 _ **Qu'as-tu fait ? Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu serais encore là à la fixer bêtement !**_

 _ **La fixer ? Mais tu délires Elena ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime !**_

 _ **Alors pourquoi l'as-tu regarder comme ça ?!**_

 _ **Mais je l'ai regardé normalement !**_

 _ **Mais oui, tu es resté silencieux sur le palier à la reluquer. Elena fit une mine de dégoût.**_

 _ **Non, mais là, tu vas loin. Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.**_

 _ **Bonnie allait de surprise en surprise, Damon ressent-il quelques choses pour Camille ? Impossible, il ne l'a rencontré qu'une fois furtivement après l'avoir humilié.**_

 _ **Bref, tu as changé Damon.**_

 _ **J'ai changé ?! L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Madame me fait une crise sur une inconnue et me dit que j'ai changé ! Tu sais quoi tu m'as saoulé...**_

 _ **Ben, pars rechercher Camille, vas-y !**_

 _ **C'est bon, stop, tu me fatigues...**_

 _ **Stephan entra ensuite dans la chambre de Damon.**_

 _ **Vous me les brisez !** Bonnie sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Stephan entrer._

 _ **Stephan, cela, concerne ton frère et moi, pas toi. Donc si tu pouvais sortir de cette chambre, j'en serais ravie !**_ _La sorcière écarquilla les yeux... »Mais qui est cette fille ? »_

 _ **Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça à Stephan. Mais que t'arrive t-il ? Serais-tu possédée ? Tu es méconnaissable ?**_

 _ **Possédée ?! Pourquoi ? On ne va pas de nouveau se disputer à propos de cette fille !**_

 _ **Elle s'appelle Camille. Et fait partie des sauveurs...Intervint Stephan.**_

 _ **Je m'en fiche... Vous ne croyez pas à ça ?! On ne la connaît pas et pouf, elle se transforme en wonder woman !**_

 _ **Mais quelle est cette haine mal placée envers cette fille ? Tu voulais qu'elle parte, elle est partie ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour notre vie !**_

 _ **Damon, arrêtes, on va trouver une solution. Dit Elena d'une voix douce tout en prenant les mains de son petit-ami. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire mais Stephan coupa ce moment de silence.**_

 _ **Bon, c'est cool, vous vous êtes rabibochés mais j'ai décidé d'aller vivre avec Tyler,Matt et Enzo.**_

 _ **Pardon ?! Pourquoi ? Restes avec nous. Déclara Damon désemparé.**_

 _ **Non, j'ai besoin de tranquillité afin de trouver une solution et ce n'est pas dans cette atmosphère de « je t'aime moi non plus » que je vais avancer. Vous avez fait fuir Enzo !**_

 _ **Pars, on s'en fiche ! Damon se retourna vers Elena de nouveau énervé.**_ _La belle mulâtre regarda Elena choquée. La Elena qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais parlé ainsi à Stephan._

Peu après la dispute, ils s'étaient rabibochés, écœurée par la tournure que prenait les événements, Bonnie sortit de la chambre de Damon et décida d'attendre le soir. Elle savait que c'était le soir que Damon et son ex-meilleure amie s'étaient séparés.

Bon ok, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes exactement. Cela fait depuis des jours qu'on discute et je suis totalement prête à vous soutenir..La preuve, je m'entraîne pour être une sorcière hors-pair.

Et tu l'es.

Dites-moi tout alors. Je la hais autant que vous.. _Déclara Elena._

Bon, tu sais que je m'appelle Nephthys. Je suis une déesse. Je suis née à Ebla durant le IIIème Millénaire avant J-C, cette ville n'existe plus mais elle se situe dans ce que vous appelez maintenant la Syrie. Je faisais partie de la famille royale. Lors de la mort de mon grand-père, mon père a hérité de la partie Sud de l'actuelle Égypte. Nous sommes donc partis vivre là-bas. J'avais un grand-frère, d'un an mon aîné. J'étais promise à lui. On s'aimait, il était si beau... _Nephthys fit une pause et partie dans un songe. L'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, racla sa gorge un peu en colère._ J'aurai fait tellement de choses pour lui... Mais notre paisible vie fut interrompue par d'incessantes guerres avec une dynastie qui se trouvait dans le Nord. Ils étaient très puissants et riches. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on a découvert l'existence d'un monde surnaturel. Ils avaient des sorciers et des benshee très forts. Étant donné que mon père s'était brouillé avec son grand-frère, on eut aucun soutien de sa part. Ce fut donc sans surprise que nous perdîmes la guerre. Nous pensions perdre la vie, mais le roi du Nord de l'Égypte, Namer, a proposé à mon père de devenir gouverneur de nos anciennes terres et d'être un proche conseiller. Nous sommes donc partis vivre à Memphis, la capitale. La vie était belle et je préparais mon mariage avec mon frère. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que le mariage devait avoir lieu, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus m'épouser. Il en aimait une autre et pas n'importe laquelle...Cette fille...Tous les garçons n'avaient de yeux que pour elle... Sauf un...Son frère, mon cher et tendre mari que tu vois ici présent. _Elle sourit amoureusement à l'homme qui était à ses côtés_...Malgré l'affront de ma famille, car, mes parents étaient ravis que mon frère tombe amoureux de cette..chose,...Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse du frère de cette idiote. Il comprenait ma douleur, comprenait ma haine. Bien qu'il soit le grand-frère, ces parents avaient décidé de donner le trône à leur très chère petite fille...

Comment s'appelle cette fille ? Qui est-elle exactement ?

Ne vas pas trop vite...Comme tu me l'as dis, sur cette Terre, on l'appelle Camille...

C'était le soir, Bonnie attendait impatiemment le retour de Damon. Elle repensait à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Elena, la colère de la sosie n'avait aucune justification. Elle sortit de ses songes lorsqu'elle vit Damon, rentrait et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle le suivit et entendit la discussion :

 _ **Elena, ma chérie Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en danger. Tu devrais retourner à l'Université disait-il tout en l'enlaçant . Elena, s'éloigna surprise.**_

 _ **Pourquoi veux-tu que je retourne à l'Université alors qu'il y a des ennemis partout.**_

 _ **Tu ne risques rien. Tu es redevenue humaine, tu as une vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te tiendrai au courant et je te protégerai.**_

 _ **Et si on m'attaque ?**_

 _ **Qui va t'attaquer ?**_

 _ **Je suis une sosie...**_

 _ **Et ? Là, ça ne te concerne pas. Même moi, je ne suis pas concerné. La seule concernée, c'est Camille..**_

 _ **Arrêtes de me parler d'elle ! J'ai compris c'est la sauveuse. On me met à l'écart, je le sais.**_

 _ **Mais arrêtes, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !**_

 _ **Peut-être mais pourquoi défends-tu cette fille?!**_

 _ **Parce que ma putain de vie ainsi que la tienne dépendent d'elle ! Tu me saoules, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois cette nana. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te prouver mon amour ? Merde à la fin.**_

 _ **Vu que je te fais chier, je vais te rendre la liberté. Toi et tes « amis » vous pouvez m'oublier ! Dis à Bonnie qu'elle a gagné.**_

 _ **Mais arrêtes tes délires ! Prépares-toi, je t'emmène.**_

 _ **Non, je prends mes affaires et je reprends ma simple vie.**_

Bonnie vit son ex-meilleure amie faire son sac et sortir en furie. Encore sous le choc, elle la suivit rapidement.

La sorcière observa la belle sosie conduire tout en pleurant et injuriant tout le monde. Malgré la colère qu'elle portait à Elena, elle ne put s'empêcher de partager sa douleur. C'est sûr Elena ne méritait pas l'empathie de Bonnie, mais la sorcière était si miséricordieuse, si gentille. Elle la vit prendre son portable et lorsque la belle métisse regarda de nouveau sur la route, elle vit avec stupeur un homme en plein milieu de la route. La voiture d'Elena quitta la route et fit des tonneaux. Choquée mais pas blessée. Elle vit l'homme prendre Elena... C'était l'un des 4 vampires-sorciers de la famille de Michaela. Il fit un sort pour rendre invisible la voiture et marcha tranquillement vers la forêt.

Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée, elle vit Michaela, le reste de sa famille, et deux autres personnes. Elle sursauta de stupeur. _« Dites-moi que je rêve ! Pas possible ! Au mon dieu, je me souviens de tout ! »_ Comment se fait-il que Bonnie puisse reconnaître les deux personnes alors que leurs véritables visages n'étaient visibles que de leurs proches ou de ceux qui les avaient connus ? Elle se sentit soudain faible et sa vue se flouta.

Elle ouvrit grandement ces yeux verts foncés et se figea. Elle était de retour chez elle mais la sorcière ne pouvait pas sortir un son de sa bouche.

Bonnie, oh Bonnie, ça va ? _Damon la secouait. Elle fixa intensément Damon. Gêné, il s'éloigna d'elle car son regard se faisait de plus en plus pesant._ _Caroline prit la relève et s'approcha:_

Bonnie, ça va ? Pourquoi fixes-tu Damon ?

Je sais tout, je m'en souviens...Comment est-ce possible que je sois là ? Damon que se passe t-il ?

Je..ne sais pas mais pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! _Cria Bonnie._

Alaric, Matt et Tyler qui venaient d'arriver, regardèrent Damon ainsi que Stephan, Enzo et Caroline, totalement perdus. Bonnie regardait à présent le vide, elle ne bougeait pas. La sorcière était en état de choc.

 _ **Merci de lire ma fiction. Pour répondre à Mégane, tu connaîtras toute l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre. Tu comprendras pourquoi Elena déteste tant Camille. Et oui, Elena est du côté des ennemis ! Pour l'Homme qui est avec Camille, tu as un début de réponse... Merci pour tes avis, ils me font plaisir. Je m'excuse du retard mais la chaleur à tout bouleversé :) Bisous.**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Il était une fois, l'Egypte

Téti, si tu te souviens de nouveau, promets-moi de rien lui dire à propos de son passé ...

Mais reine...

Non, je ne suis plus une reine, je ne suis rien du tout... Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Tout comme toi.

Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée...

Le prix du bonheur, d'une vie paisible, coûte cher...Je voulais au moins vous apportez ce bonheur.

Mais toi !?

Je resterais quelques temps dans le royaume des morts.

Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _Commença Téti qui pleura aussitôt_. Tu as déjà tant fait pour nous.

N'oublies pas que c'est mon devoir tout comme toi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai crée les sorcières. _L'inconnue enleva d'un revers de main une larme qui coulait sur le visage_. Je vous ai lié, tu veilleras sur lui tout comme lui le fera inconsciemment. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelleras.

Comment ?! J'aurai tout oublié..

Non au fond de toi, tu m'appelleras..Nous sommes connectées. Bon, je te renvoies sur Terre ! Prends soin de toi ma très cher Téti !

 _L'inconnue lança une incantation et Téti disparue..._

Bon, on doit retourner sur Terre. _Amasis regarda longuement sa reine qui avait les yeux rouges. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui lui traversait l'esprit._ Ce n'est pas possible. Ça place n'est pas sur Terre...

Je le sais mais l'idée m'est insupportable... Bon, retournons à Mystic Falls...

Non, Camille. On doit ramener les originaux et surtout Marcel à Mystic Falls.. On doit partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Très bien. _Ils fermèrent les yeux. Camille pensa « J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir »_

Klaus ! Klaus ! Klaus ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Klaus ! _Ce dernier rappliqua rapidement et plaqua sa petite sœur._

Tu l'ouvres encore une fois comme ça et je te te daguerais...Compris ? _Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel._

Tu ne changera jamais...

Que me veux-tu ?

Selon certaines de mes sources, les sorcières prépareraient un grand coup.

Selon Marcel, tu veux dire. _.Lâcha l'hybride avec un grand sourire_. _Rebekah, repoussa son frère et le regarda méchamment tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches._

Vos problèmes du quartier français devront attendre. _Les deux blonds se retournèrent surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Camille et d'un homme. Klaus tenta aussitôt de sauter sur elle. Sans même bouger, Klaus fut_ _éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce_. _Entendant tout ce vacarme, Hayley et Jackson apparurent en sortant les crocs. Elijah qui venait à peine d'arriver, utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre son frère et sa sœur... Remarquant la présence de Camille et de son acolyte, il redevint aussitôt humain._

Camille ?! Où étiez-vous passée ?

Tu peux me tutoyer Elijah. _Dit-elle avec un large sourire_. Je vous dirai tout lorsqu'on sera à Mystic Falls. Appelez Marcel. Il est de la partie.

Je ne préférerai pas. Il doit s'occuper des affaires ici. _Dit Klaus toujours prêt à lui sauter dessus._

Non, il vient. Et si vous avez peur des sorcières ou de la sécurité de votre fille. Je m'en suis chargée. On y va. _Entendant parler de sa fille Hayley s'énerva et couru sur Camille qui, encore une fois sans bouger, la projeta contre le mur._ La paranoïa créera la perte tragique de cette enfant. Appelez Marcel. _Klaus, Hayley et Jackson rugirent._

Pourquoi voulez-vous Marcel ? _Demanda soudainement Rebekah._

Parce qu'il est un de mes hommes. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils deviennent un vampire... En devenant un vampire, son passé avec moi s'est évaporé. Il est temps qu'il découvre de nouveau son pouvoir. _Ils regardèrent tous Camille et son acolyte sans comprendre_. Bon, je vais l'envoyer à Mystic Falls sans le prévenir.

Cela faisait deux jours que Bonnie ne parlait plus. Elle semblait perdue et ne cessait de pleurer. Tout son entourage s'était inquiétait. Alaric envisageait sérieusement d'en parler à Jérémy, son ex petit-ami mais Damon avait vivement refusé d'appeler qui que se soit. Depuis la disparition d'Elena, lui qui pensait souffrir le martyr, l'avait vite oublié. Cela n'avait pas échappé à son frère, Enzo ainsi que tous ses amis. _« Comment a t-il pu s'en remettre aussi vite alors qu'il l'avait dans la peau ? En plus, il n'a pas éteint ses sentiments.. »_ Songea Stephan.

Cela faisait deux jours, qu'ils avaient tous pris pour demeure, la maison de la petite sorcière.

Bon, peux-tu me raconter la suite, cela va faire deux jours que j'attends la suite. _Nephthys regardait Elena tout en réfléchissant_. En plus, je suis devenue encore plus forte !

D'accord, installes-toi. Où en étais-je ?

Tu me racontais que ton frère avait refusé de se marier avec toi, que tu as retrouvé l'amour auprès du frère de la fille qui avait le cœur de ton frère et qui était l'héritière du trône d'Égypte.

Et bien, _dit-elle en souriant à pleine dent_ , tu veux vraiment tout savoir. _Elena acquiesça_. Contrairement à son frère qui vivait dans le palais royal avec sa famille. Sa sœur vivait aux abords de la capitale. La première fois que mon frère l'avait vu, il ne savait pas son identité réelle. Elle vivait en cachette, au début on ne savait pas pourquoi...Puis j'ai su plus tard que mon mari voulait déjà assassiner son imbécile de sœur. Tous les hommes n'avaient de yeux que pour elle. Tout le monde était éblouis, charmés par cette fille. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'est lorsque mon frère amena cette fille chez nous. Les parents la trouvaient parfaite bien qu'elle ne fût pas une noble. Comme je te l'ai dis, personne ne savait qui elle était réellement. Un soir alors que je voyais pour la énième fois mon frère passait du temps avec cette fille, je rejoignis mon futur mari.

Au fait, comment s'appelle t-il ?

Seth.

Quand je rejoignis Seth, je lui ai tout avoué, mon envie d'assassiner mon frère et sa petite-amie. Lui non plus n'aimait pas mon frère. Et il accepta. Mais comme on savait qu'elle n'était pas noble et que mon frère prévoyait de se marier avec elle. Seth décida de demander à ses parents d'accueillir la futur femme de mon frère. Avant de les tuer, on voulait les humilier.

Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dis ?

Non.

Il s'appelle Osiris. Enfin, un soir ma famille et sa famille se réunirent. Mon frère voulait épouser cette fille et le fit savoir, lorsqu'elle la fille arriva...

Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

Ne me force pas à prononcer son prénom ! _S'emporta Nephthys._

D'accord, ça va, ça va. Je ne vais plus t'interrompre.

Merci. Donc, lorsque la fille apparue, la famille de mon mari fut surpris et resta sans rien dire. Quant à Seth, il vit rouge.

 _ **Retour en arrière.**_

 **Tu veux l'épouser ?! _Grogna Seth._**

 **Seth, du calme. _Dit son père. Mais Seth ne l'écoutait plus._**

 ** _Qui est-ce ?_ Interrogea timidement la mère d'Osiris et de Nephthys.**

 **C'est notre fille.**

 **Tu es de sang royal ? _Demanda surpris Osiris._**

 **Oui. _Répondit la femme de sa vie._ C'est compliquée...**

 **Donc, c'est toi... _Déclara pensivement le roi Némer pensivement._ Tu es son âme-sœur.**

 **Je l'espère. Pour ma part c'est oui. _Osiris regarda profondément_ _amoureux celle qui l'aimait plus que sa propre vie._**

 **Alors, organisons le mariage. Je pense que cela resserra encore les liens de nos deux familles ! _S'exclama Nemer. Le père d'Osiris sourit, ravie de cette perspective. Ses deux enfants allaient épousés les futurs roi et reine du Royaume d'Égypte._**

 _Retour dans le présent._

Nephthys ? Nephthys ?

Oui. _Elle secoua sa tête. Elle venait de penser à la pire soirée de sa vie._

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Ils se sont mariés. Seth et moi avons tenté de les tuer plusieurs fois. On a fini par se faire chasser du royaume. Imagines notre douleur, notre famille et par dessus-tout, les deux personnes qu'on aimait le plus nous tournèrent le dos. Tu sais, avant, on aimait plus que tout notre frère ou sœur... Mais, ils nous ont fait tellement du mal. Ils n'ont pensé qu'a eux... _Elena serra les poings et son visage devint très dur._ Seth m'avait expliqué le pouvoir qu'avait sa sœur. C'était un être surnaturelle et le mariage de celle-ci allait répandre le pouvoir sur Terre. Cependant, les deux plus puissants allaient être sa sœur et mon frère... Un soir de pleine lune, on a ressentit une énergie nous parcourir. On chercha aussitôt à devenir plus puissants pour pouvoir nous venger. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, Seth et moi, nos parents étaient morts et mon frère et sa sœur gouvernaient le royaume. Une guerre surnaturelle s'ensuit pendant des années. Durant ces années, j'ai réussi à tuer mon frère. Je l'ai découpé en morceaux et j'ai répandu ces restes dans le Nil. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à tuer l'autre imbécile. Cependant, étant extrêmement puissante malgré le fait qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas tous ces pouvoirs, elle a réussit à retrouver tous les restes de son mari et le ramena à la vie mais elle due le ramener dans le royaume des morts.

Pourquoi ?

Lorsque un être surpuissant décide faire revivre une autre personne surpuissante, tu dois, sois, partir toi-même dans un monde parallèle travailler ou envoyer celui que tu as ressuscité.

D'accord, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

On a découvert qu'ils avaient un enfant, Horus...On l'a assassiné, tout comme la meilleure amie de cette conne. Il fallait l'a brisé pour qu'elles ressentent la douleur qu'on a eu lorsqu'on a découvert la mort de nos parents. Elle a finit par nous maîtriser et nous a scellé..Elle voulait encore passer pour la gentille grr... Bref, Michaela et sa famille m'ont rendu libre et j'ai délivré mon mari.

Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils vous connaissaient alors que personne n'a entendu parler de vous ?

En es-tu sûr ?

Oui... _Dit Elena emplit de doutes._

Le monde entier nous connaît ma chère...

J'ai juste une dernière question..

Oui ?

Comment se fait-il qu'on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? C'est à cause d' Amara qu'une lignée de sosie apparue mais tu es plus ancienne qu'Amara... _Nephthys rigola._

Je vois qu'elle a vraiment tout fait pour qu'on nous oublie !

Alors que tout le groupe était chez Bonnie qui ne parlait toujours pas. Camille apparut face à eux avec son acolyte Amasis, les originaux, Marcel, Hayley et Jackson. Tout le groupe écarquilla les yeux, Bonnie coupa sa respiration un instant et dans un souffle court elle réussit à dire quelques mots :

Ils sont de retour ma reine...

Camille. Bonnie, mon prénom est Camille et oui, ils sont de retour. On a une guerre de grande envergure à préparer. Tous les moyens vont être mis en place !

 _ **Merci de lire ma fiction. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après le crossover et le changement de ranking. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensiez de la première partie de la fiction. Je réfléchis déjà à en faire une autre sur Teen Wolf. Merci Anonymous Fan pour ton avis ^^ Malheureusement c'est dans le chapitre 10 qu'on en saura plus. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de laisser un peu de suspens. Merci Mégane, je suis toujours ravie que tu continues à lire la fiction. Tu as du comprendre la raison de son envie de faire tout oublier...Mais ce sera plus explicite dans le chapitre 10, au cas où. Et oui, le mari de Camille est un personnage de TVD. A deux chapitres du crossover, avez-vous trouvez les deux séries ? :D**_

 _ **Bisous et merci encore.**_


	11. Informations 2

**Bonjour, tout le monde !**

 **Comme je l'ai dis au départ, il y aura de temps en temps des _Informations._**

 **Certains d'entre vous, on du mal à aller aux ateliers d'écritures de la ville Maintenant, il existe pour ceux ou celles qui ne le savent pas des ateliers d'écriture en ligne.**

 **Voici un de ces ateliers : appel-a-texte/ateliers-d-ecriture/participer/squence-1-la-rencontre-amoureuse#.VaPtaPntmko**

 **Comme vous le savez les communautés sont pour la plupart en anglais. J'aimerais en créer une pour les francophones. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par l'idée, veuillez m'envoyez un message. J'en serai ravie. Bisous bisous. L'avant dernier chapitre avant le crossover arrive...**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Anubis

Comment ça, ils sont de retour ? Qui ça ?

Damon, la seule chose que je peux te dire et qu'il faut se préparer. _Camille se retourna vers Marcel_. Marcel ?

Oui.

Je dois te parler. Pouvons-nous nous éloigner ? _Marcel regarda Klaus d'un air interrogateur_. _Ce dernier avait l'air suspicieux._

Vous nous avait dit que Marcel était l'un de vos soldats, c'est-à-dire ?

C'est un sentinelle.

Un sentinelle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un gardien de la Terre.

Oh oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! _Cria Marcel complètement perdu. Camille se rapprocha de lui en étant le plus rassurant possible._

Viens, on doit parler.

Dis-nous qui es-tu d'abord ? _Demanda sèchement Rebekah. Camille soupira._

Je suis Camille mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Isis.

Isis ? C'est une blague ? Ce n'est qu'une déesse sortie de l'imagination des Égyptiens...Sérieusement ?

 _Camille décida de se transformer en la tenue dans laquelle, elle est le plus représentée. Elle porte une longue robe blanche et l'Aset sur la tête. Ses cheveux sont coiffés à l'égyptienne. Tout le monde se tut et admira cette femme de l'ancien monde._

Ok, tu es plus ancienne que nous, même plus vieille que Silas et Quetsiyah...

Oui, Rebekah.

Donc, Osiris, Seth et compagnie existe ? _Demande sous le choc Enzo._

Oui.

Et où se trouve Osiris ?

Euh...Je...

Pas disponible. _Coupa Bonnie sentant le malaise de sa reine._

Comment peux-tu le savoir ? _Interrogea Caroline. Bonnie regarda le sol rougissante._

Tu peux leur dire. _Dit Camille posément. La sorcière inspira bruyamment._

Je suis la première sorcière Bennett... _Tout le monde rigola mais en voyant que Bonnie, Camille et Amasis étaient calmes, ils se stoppèrent et regardèrent Bonnie avec de gros yeux. D'ailleurs, Amasis ne cessait de fixer Damon. Celui-ci le remarqua et le regarda de travers._

Pourquoi ton garde du corps me regarde comme ça ? _Camille fixa son ami et comprit aussitôt. Elle se retourna vivement et sortit un petit cri._

Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de tout révéler à Elena ?

Je ne lui ai pas tout révélé Seth... _Ce dernier baissa les yeux comprenant de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Nephthys s'effondra sur lui et pleura à chaudes larmes._ Elle me l'a retiré.. Elle a volé mon bébé...Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'a tué. Je n'arrive même pas à en parler !

Et nous avons tué le sien...

Oui. Je ne pensais pas que j'en serais capable mais la colère m'a surpassé...

 _Constatant que tout le monde l'a regardé. Camille se ressaisit._

Marcel ? On y va. _Elle ne laissa pas le temps à celui-ci de répondre qu'ils s'étaient déjà évaporés._

Où m'as-tu emmené ?

Une grotte en dessous du Mystic Grill. Normalement les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer.

Et pourquoi suis-je entré ?

Parce que tu n'es pas un vampire à la base... Je t'ai fait perdre la mémoire pour que tu puisses vivre.

Comment ça ?!

Tu es le fils de nos ennemis.

Qu...Attends, tu veux dire que je suis contemporain à ton temps ?

Oui tout comme Bonnie.

Pourquoi m'as-tu arraché à mes parents ?

Ce sont des psychopathes. Tu méritais une vie sereine...Je n'avais pas prévu que tu deviennes un vampires. A la base, tu es un sentinelle.

Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un gardien de la Terre. Tout comme Amasis, l'homme qui était avec moi. Tu es un être immortelle doté de puissants pouvoirs. Mais cela à un coût, tu dois reprendre ta place dans le royaume des morts pendant 50 ans. Quand, j'ai fini par vaincre tes parents, j' ai effacé la mémoire à ceux qui me tenais à cœur pour que vous puissiez effectuer votre devoir sans vous en rendre compte et sans souffrir. Cependant, lorsque tu es devenu un vampire, tu as cessé de jouer ton rôle.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêché ?

J'étais dans le royaume des morts, je ne pouvais pas intervenir. J'ai décidé de prendre tes 50 ans pour éviter les foudres des créateurs sur la Terre. Nous les dieux et déesses, nous ne cessons de masquer les erreurs des humains auprès des créateurs...

Pourquoi faites-vous tout ces sacrifices ?

Sinon, les créateurs élimineront toute humanité sur Terre et en créeront une nouvelle. Je suis une humaine et pourtant, je suis à vos yeux la déesse Isis, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucunes traces de mon existence sur Terre, pourquoi ? Parce qu'après des années de combats entre tes parents et moi ainsi que mon mari, les créateurs ont décidé de créer une nouvelle humanité. Et on nous a puni aux limbes pendant 1000 ans. On est revenu sur Terre, lorsque Silas est devenu dangereux.

Donc, je suis un dieu ? _Interrogea Marcel avec un grand sourire._

Oui, mais ce n'est pas si « cool » que ça. Tu as des obligations, des responsabilités, des devoirs. Tu dois sacrifier ton existence pour le bon fonctionnement de la Terre. Parfois, cela te coûte cher... Si ta mère est aussi remontée contre moi c'est parce qu'elle pense que je t'ai tué. Mais, je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec eux. Mon frère est fou. Il t'aurait utilisé comme arme.

C'est ce que tu fais...

Non ! Je te protège! Je t'ai toujours protégé. Et je le ferai toujours. Mon propre enfant est dans le royaume des morts de manière permanente. Je ne veux pas que tu vives cela.

Si je suis aussi un Dieu qu'elle est mon prénom ?

Anubis, ton prénom est Anubis, fils de Nephthys et de Seth, déesse des pêcheurs et dieu de l'enfer.

Pendant ce temps, Bonnie avait demandé à parler à Elijah en privé. Ils s'étaient donc rendus dans la forêt. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler ou se regarder.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Bonnie décida de se lancer :

Je suis toujours la même.

Je le sais.

Et j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose avec toi.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je suis immortelle et je peux vous tuer rien que par la pensée. L _a sorcière attrapa la main du vampire et la caressa tendrement._ Une grande guerre se prépare dont les conséquences peuvent être terribles. On a déjà laissé le temps filer et nos sentiments sont toujours les mêmes... _Et sans attendre la réponse de l'aîné des Mickaelson, elle l'embrassa tendrement._

Faisons cette guerre et on décidera de ce que l'on veut plus tard. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je ne resterai pas à Mystic Falls, je dois protéger ma nièce.

Comme tu l'as dis, décidons de notre situation après la guerre.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.

Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? _Damon était à bout, pourquoi cette homme le fixait de temps en temps ?_

Calmes-toi.

Non Stephan. Je ne comprends plus rien et ce mec me mate. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes si tu veux le savoir ! _Amasis leva les yeux au ciel et souffla_. Quoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi, tu me fixes !

Je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est à toi de savoir. Et je suis marié.

Comment ça à moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ?

Bon, on s'en fout Damon. Je veux savoir où se trouve Marcel et cette fille. Et pourquoi Bonnie a t-elle choisi ce moment pour « parler » avec mon frère ?

Berk. Klaus arrêtes. Je vais vomir. _Grogna sa sœur. Hayley rigola. Klaus ne put s'empresser de répondre :_

Ne rigoles pas trop vite. Tu pourras rire lorsqu'ils nous annonceront leur relation. _La mère de Hope stoppa aussitôt de sourire_. Jalouse ?

N'importe quoi... _Murmura t-elle._

L'attente se fit de plus en plus lourde. Damon ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Amasis. Klaus se disputait avec Rebekah sous les yeux désespérés d'Hayley et de Jackson. Enzo envoyait des regards moqueurs à Stephan et Caroline. Cette dernière admirait le sol alors que le sosie de Silas fermait de plus en plus son visage. Seul Amasis, paraissait serein, patientant sagement sa reine.

 ** _Merci de toujours lire ma fiction. Pour répondre à Mégane, tu as la réponse à ta première question. Nephthys ait déjà une haine disproportionnée vis-à-vis d'Isis/Camille mais le fait qu'on lui ai prit son enfant l'a rendu encre plus folle. Surtout qu'elle est marié à Seth u psychopathe aguerri. Tu dois savoir qui est le mari de Camille même si cela sera clairement dit dans le prochain chapitre, le dernier avant le crossover. Merci pour ton commentaire:)_**

 ** _Les chapitres sont plus courts car le crossover aura des chapitres plus longs. Bisous._**


	13. Chapitre 11 : La Grande Guerre débute !

Camille et Marcel finirent par revenir dans la maison de la sorcière qui elle-même était absente.

Ah pas trop tôt ! Bon, que vous êtes-vous dis _? Marcel n'osait pas répondre à Klaus tellement il était sous le choc. Voyant qu'il manquait Bonnie et Elijah, Camille ferma les yeux afin d'appeler la sorcière. Même pas une minute après, cette dernière apparaissait aux côtés d'Elijah._ Ah bah pas trop tôt ! C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous embrasser ou peut-être avez-vous...

On a rien fait. _Dit calmement Elijah_. _Hayley ne put s'empêcher de fixer froidement la mulâtre._

Marcel est le fils de nos ennemis. C'est le fils de Nephthys et de Seth. Son ancien nom est Anubis. C'est un Dieu mais surtout un sentinelle. J'ai réveillé ces pouvoirs. Cependant, il gardera, pendant son temps sur Terre, son côté vampire. Avant qu'on parle de la future guerre. Avez-vous des questions ? _Expliqua d'une traite Camille._

Oui, j'en ai pleins !? _Cria Damon._

Je t'écoutes.

Pourquoi ton garde du corps me regarde t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi avoir crié lorsque tu as vu ton colosse me regarder ? Et pourquoi me dit-il que c'est à moi seul de trouver les réponses à ces questions ?

Parce que c'est le cas. Autre chose ?

Non, je veux que tu me... _Damon avait violemment prit le bras de Camille lorsque des flash-back firent surface. Après dix minutes de silence. Il lâcha la main de Camille, mit sa main sur son visage et ne la lâcha pas du regard._ _Caroline se tourna vers Stephan afin de comprendre mais celui-ci haussa les épaules._ Je crois que tu me dois des explications. _Damon ne lâcha pas du regard la reine. D'ailleurs la déesse tremblait et se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas craquer._

Euh... Vous nous expliquez ? _Demanda Enzo d'une petite voix._

C'est ma femme. _Lâcha brutalement Damon._

Si c'est ta femme, cela voudrait dire que tu es Osiris. Et franchement, c'est impossible. Je ne sais pas si tu connais l'histoire d'Osiris mais c'est un mec bien. _Intervint Rebekah sarcastiquement._

Je le suis et c'est ma femme ! _Dit d'une voix dure l'homme aux yeux bleus._

C'est vrai.

Quoi ?! Bonnie, tu rigoles j'espère ? _Interrogea Stephan complètement choqué. Décidément, cette soirée allait de surprise en surprise._

Non. _Répondit Bonnie en baissant la tête_. Osiris est Damon.

Bon, et si vous nous expliquiez toute l'histoire ? _Dit Alaric. Dans un effort surhumain, Camille détourna les yeux de son mari et raconta toute l'histoire. Le visages se décomposèrent au fur et à mesure que l'histoire évoluait. Damon, quant à lui, était dégoûté car en se souvenant de qui il était, il s'était rappelé qu'il avait eu une relation amoureuse avec la sosie de sa sœur. Il se sentit mal, très mal._

Wow que d'émotions ! Pourtant une question s'impose. Où est Elena et pourquoi a t-elle cette haine envers toi ? _Questionna l'hybride._

Pour tous les surnaturels connaissant l'histoire de Silas, vous considérez Amara comme la génitrice de la lignée de sosie. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il y en avait une bien avant Nephthys. _Tout le monde était encore retourné par cette révélation._

La nana que j'ai vu lorsque j'étais avec Michaela ressemble à Elena ?!

Oui, Enzo. C'est la génitrice de la lignée des sosies. A défaut de pouvoir la tuer, j'ai dû faire cela. Je n'avais plus d'énergie. J'avais tout utilisé pour enfermer mon frère. En ce temps, je ne contrôlais pas très bien mes pouvoirs. Maintenant, c'est différent.

Et c'est pour cela qu'Elena est partie la rejoindre ? _Enchaîna Jackson._

Oui, la personnalité de la génitrice en découle. Mais toutes les sosies ne sont pas comme elle. Katherina, par exemple...

Katherina ? Katherina ? On parle bien de la même personne ? _Ajouta Rebekah._

Oui, quand on passe sa vie à fuir...On change. _Répondit froidement Camille tout en regardant Klaus._

Je n'ai pas laissé mon mari se taper ma sœur/sosie moi !

Bon, la guerre commence quand ? _Questionna Michaela._

Bientôt. Mais, avant, il faut lever une armée. _Répondit Seth avec un grand sourire._

Et où comptez-vous trouver vos soldats ?

Chez les morts et chez les vivants.

Bon, peut-on parler stratégie ? _Demanda Amasis._

Oui, commençons. Dois-je contacter ma meute ? _Interrogea Jackson._

Oui, contactez toutes les personnes prêts à se battre. _Dit Damon_. Bonnie, fais appelles aux sorcières.

Bien.

Faites des groupes et réfléchissez aux différentes tactiques. Vous serez tous des chefs de sections. _Enchaîna Camille._

Génial, les choses intéressantes débutent ! _S'exclama Klaus_. Et pour ma fille ? On fait comment ?

Je vais l'emmènerai dans un monde parallèle. Elle reviendra lorsque tout sera calme. _Répondit Amasis._

Parfait !

Quant à moi, je vais appeler vos soldats.

Je t'accompagnes Isis !

Dam...Osiris, il faut que tu gères ici.

Non, je viens !

Pourquoi ne pas appeler d'ici ? _Questionna Alaric_.

Parce que je dois réveiller des morts.

Wow...Tu ne rigoles pas.

Bon, à partir de maintenant, nous sommes en guerre. Oubliez Elena. Êtes-vous prêts ?

Tous hochèrent la tête. La guerre est ouverte !

 ** _Voilà, le crossover a débuté ! Malheureusement, il faudra être un peu patient car je dois traduire la fiction et surtout, je veux faire de bons chapitres pour le crossover car cela va être de la folie._**

 ** _Le crossover sera entre TVD et Arrow et The Flash. La fiction passe de K+ à T, des scènes hot se passeront. Je vous dis à tantôt pour le premier chapitre du crossover ! Bises !_**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Prologue : La rencontre

_Loin de Mystic Falls, se trouvait un archer vert et un certain Flash.. Ils tentaient de protéger leur ville tant bien que mal. Depuis une semaine, il avait reçu un étrange message, les invitant à se retrouver dans les hauteurs de Starling City._

 _La team Arrow composait d'Arsenal, de Speedy, de Black Canary, de John Diggle, the Atom et de Felicity Smoak, attendaient patiemment la fameuse personne qui voulait leur parler d'un terrible danger._

 _La team virent arriver The flash et ses amis composés de Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, le vrai Harrison Wells, Ronnie Raymond et le Docteur Stein qui forment Firestorm ainsi que Joe West._

 _ **Eh ! Quelle surprise !** Apostropha The Flash alias Barry Allen._

 _ **Que faites-vous là ?** Demanda Arrow alias Oliver Queen tout en saluant les nouveaux arrivants._

 _ **On nous a dis de se retrouver ici.** Répondit le héros rouge._

 _ **Vous avez aussi reçu cette lettre ?** Questionna Felicity inquiète. Aucun des membres de la team the Flash ne put répondre car une personne répondit._

 _ **Ils l'ont aussi reçu.** Tous se tournèrent vers cette voix. Il aperçurent une jeune femme noire aux yeux bleus et un homme brun aux yeux bleus azurs. Qu'ils étaient magnifiques ! _

_**Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous apparus ?** Demanda Cisco totalement sous le charme de la femme._

 _ **Vous ignorez pas mal de choses... On va vous éclairer**. Dit Damon sérieusement._

 _Pendant ce temps, Elena écoutait attentivement les instructions de Nephthys et de Seth. Tous les chefs armés avaient été réunis pour une guerre dont la seule victoire serait la mort. Au loin, des sorciers cherchaient des solutions pour tuer les deux Dieux._

 _La belle brune qui avait hésitait pendant des semaines avait finalement fait son choix. Elle voulait détruire Camille. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de tuer Damon,l'amour de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus tuer ses amis. Elle avait donc précisé qu'elle ne s'attaquerait qu'à Camille : celle qui avait tout détruit._

 _Elena rejoignit finalement Michaela et sa famille afin de discuter un peu, histoire de se changer les idées._

 _A Mystic Falls, tout le monde s'activait. Tout le monde stressait. Ils avaient peur. Qui allait survivre ? Qui allait mourir ? Une chose est sûre tout le monde en sortira changé._

 _ **Tu penses que Camille et Damon vont se mettre ensemble ? Enfin se remettre ensemble ?** Questionna Caroline._

 _ **Aucunes idées. Ils ont pas mal de choses à se dire...** Répondit la belle métis._

 _ **Je les plains. Tu as vu tout ce qui doit être rattrapé ?!** Dit Enzo voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. **J'espère qu'elle ne parle pas autant que Care !**_

 _Tout le monde rigola. La blonde fit une fausse moue avant de les rejoindre._

 _ **J'aimerais bien savoir les identités des personnes qui sont partis chercher.** Déclara pensivement Stephan._

 _ **Moi aussi**. Ajouta Alaric._

 _A Starling City._

 _ **Ce que vous venez de nous annoncer n'est pas du tout flippant ! Je veux dire qui pensait qu'Isis n'était qu'un mythe ? Ou une légende ?** Dit Cisco complètement paniqué. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir._

 _ **Vous voulez qu'on combatte aux côtés de vampires, de sorciers, de loup-garous et d'hybrides afin de détruire deux Dieux et leurs armées inconnues ?** Dit The Flash les yeux écarquillés._

 _ **Oui**. Dit simplement Damon._

 _ **Et vous connaissez leur armées ?** Demanda Oliver se voulant impassible._

 _ **Oui, j'ai une petite idée.** Fit Camille._

 _Un lourd silence s'installa. On venait quand même de leur dire que le surnaturel existait et qu'une grande guerre qui menaçait la Terre était en train de se préparer._

 _ **Je ne comprends pas vos réactions. La science n'est qu'une autre forme du surnaturel vous savez. Les limites entre le scientifique et le divin sont minces, très mince.** Ajouta la belle déesse aux yeux bleus._

 _ **Euh.. Dans la science, on a pas l'habitude de rencontrer des humains ou Dieux ou je ne sais pas, de plus de trois milles ans !** Cria Félicity dépassée. **J'en ai vu des choses mais là... C'est juste trop dingue.**_

 _ **On vous laisse vous remettre de vos émotions.**_

 _Damon et Camille disparurent aussitôt._

 _ **Oh bordel**. Dit aussitôt Joe. **On se croyait dans un film !**_

 _ **C'est excitant et légèrement flippant**.. Ajouta Arsenal alias Roy Harper._

 _Quelque part à Starling City_

 _ **Tu penses qu'ils ont eu peur ?** Questionna Damon._

 _ **Ils vont s'en remettre. On a pas le temps de faire dans l'émotion.**_

 _ **En parlant d'émotions. On doit parler.**_

 _ **Pas maintenant.**_

 _ **Si maintenant ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!**_

 _ **Je devais protéger la Terre et les humains.**_

 _ **Et cela voulait dire effacer de ma mémoire ta personne ?**_

 _ **Nous sommes immortels. La seule chose qu'on risque est de mourir et de repartir dans un autre monde. Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais que tu aies une vie sans souffrance.**_

 _ **C'est réussi...Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision ! Je dois te protéger Isis. Je suis ton mari...Enfin, je crois.**_

 _Camille ferma les yeux. Les larmes lui montaient._

 _ **Je suis désolée Osiris. Je ne peux pas supporter une perte de plus.**_

 _ **Tu parles de notre fils ?**_

 _ **Oui. Tout cela est de ma faute. J'ai entraîné ta sœur et toi dans mon combat contre Seth.**_

 _ **Tu n'as entraîné personne. Chacun a fait ces choix. J'ai fait le mien, celui d'être avec toi quoiqu'il arrive. Tu peux encore changer la donne. Dis à Seth que son fils est bel et bien vivant.**_

 _ **Non.**_

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je veux que cet enfant soit stable et heureux. Regardes mon frère et ta sœur, que va t-il devenir ? Ils vont se venger et si Anubis rejoint ses parents... Les Dieux créateurs détruiront encore l'humanité afin d'en construire une nouvelle et nous seront dans des prisons-monde pour l'éternité. Osiris, je voulais juste le bonheur de mon neveu et de ceux que j'aime. Rien d'autres.**_

 _ **Il te fait penser à notre enfant perdu...**_

 _Camille alias Isis ne répondit rien._

 _ **Allons les rejoindre. On a une guerre a préparer.**_

 _Camille et Damon rejoignirent les deux teams et ils s'éclipsèrent tous pour se retrouver dans le salon de la sorcière Bonnie Bennett à Mystic Falls._

 _Tout le monde scruta les nouveaux arrivants. Certains étaient amusés des accoutrements, d'autres se demandaient s'ils allaient réellement servir à quelque chose. D'autres voulaient carrément qu'ils repartent d'où ils venaient._

 _ **Qui sont ces guignols ?!**_

 _ **Hello tout le monde, je suis de retour pour la suite et la fin de cette fiction. Ce chapitre n'était que le prologue. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes prêts à attaquer la fin de cette année. Je suis désolée de l'attente :) Bisous à tous.**_


	15. Chapitre 13 : La rencontre (suite)

Euh... Ce sont tes renforts ? _Dit Enzo septique._

On a des divinités et leurs armées à anéantir et toi, tu fais appelles à des mecs qui aiment s'habiller en latex ? _Renchérit Klaus amusé et désespéré._

Ce n'est pas du latex, enfin cela y fait penser mais- _Voulut intervenir Cisco mais on le coupa._

Là n'est pas la question Monsieur. Vous êtes des humains. Nous, nous sommes des êtres surnaturelles. Par exemple, Klaus que voici ainsi que ma très chère sœur, Rebekah et moi même avons mille ans.

Les nouveaux venus écarquillèrent les yeux.

Vous avez mille ans ? Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas. _Dit Felicity._

Klaus utilisa la vitesse vampirique tout en se transformant et plaqua Felicity contre un mur. Oliver voulut agir mais ce fut Damon qui intervint afin de calmer les choses . Le silence s'installa. Felicity, Cisco et Caitlin étaient complètement pétrifiés. En eux, germaient le regret de ne pas avoir refusé la proposition. Enfin, une proposition qui avait un arrière-goût d'ordre.

Quel genre d'espèce êtes-vous ? _Demanda Ray Palmer complètement subjugué par ce qu'il se passait._

Nous, des vampires, eux des loups-garous, des sorcières et des chasseurs. _Répondit poliment Elijah._

Je pourrais prendre votre sang ? J'aimerais bien faire quelques tests- _Répliqua Ray_ , mais vu le regard que lui lançait certaines personnes, il préféra laisser en suspend sa phrase...

Je suis ravi qu'il participe à la bataille et j'ai confiance en eux. Damon et Camille n'ont pas ramené des gens qui ont plus de chance de mourir que de survivre ! _Dit enjoué Marcel._

Quelques personnes du groupe de Starling et Central City déglutirent bruyamment et difficilement. Après tout, ils n'étaient que de simples humains qui se voulaient être justiciers.

Klaus, Elijah, Enzo s'opposèrent férocement au fait que le nouveau groupe intègre la guerre. Ils voulaient les hypnotiser, les faire oublier toute cette histoire. Oliver, Barry, Martin, Ronnie, Ray, Diggle et Roy tentaient de les convaincre qu'ils avaient autant leur place qu'eux et qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer ! La discussion s'envenima, des moqueries et des insultes fusèrent. Stephan dû calmer le jeu, ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête.

Non mais ça ne va pas ? On a une guerre d'une grande difficulté à faire et vous, vous voulez déjà vous entre tuer ? _Dit Stephan légèrement agacé par le comportement des uns et des autres._

Bon, vous savez quoi ? On va boire et manger un peu et nous allons tous apprendre à nous connaître ! _Ajouta Bonnie en ayant pour même objectif de calmer les choses._

Ils étaient devenus tous calment et parlaient tranquillement de leurs histoires. Les êtres surnaturels découvraient la vie des nouveaux arrivants.

Donc, tu es un méta-humain ? _Demanda Caroline septique._

Oui. Je suis « The Flash ». _Répondit Barry avec un large sourire._

Prouves-le.

Barry se leva et servit tout le monde en café à une vitesse surhumaine. Même les vampires ne pouvaient atteindre cette vitesse.

Wow, tu nous a servit du café ! _Cria Bonnie surprise._

Oui et ? _Répliqua froidement Rebekah._

Il n'y en avait plus. Il a refait du café et nous en a servit ! _Répliqua Bonnie._

Impressionnant, tu es plus rapide qu'un vampire. _Dit Marcel admiratif._

D'accord, il servira peut-être à quelque chose mais eux ? _Klaus désigna Caitlin, Cisco, Harrison et Felicity._

Ils sont là pour guider. Ils verront la guerre dans son ensemble. Ils pourront nous indiquer si les ennemis se replient ou changent de tactique. De plus, ils vont équiper les humains. _Assura Camille. Klaus, Elijah et d'autres personnes n'étaient pas convaincus de l'idée._ Je sais que vous doutez. Mais laissez-moi dire une chose, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez plus de cent ans que vous êtes plus forts. Il y aura des ennemis que seuls eux pourront combattre car ce sont leurs spécialités, pas la votre.

Ok. _Dit Hayley peu convaincue._

Alors qu'ils continuaient de débattre sur le bien fondé de laisser ces personnes prendre part à la guerre, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Bonnie accompagnée d'Elijah ouvrirent la porte. Ce fut Tyler.

Bonsoir tout le monde. _Tout le monde répondit à son bonjour sauf Caroline._

Que fais-tu ici ? _Dit-elle._

Je suis là pour aider.

Tu n'es même plus un loup-garou !

Je le sais mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux rien faire.

Mais si tu tues quelqu'un-

En fait, c'est une très bonne idée, _déclara Camille_. On a besoin de toi.

Quoi ?! _Cria Caroline_. Il est hors de question-

Qui t'a dit que je comptais le mettre sur le champs de bataille ?

On compte le mettre à l'infirmerie. Il pourra aider West et d'autres personnes à trier et prendre soin des blessés. Ils seront à l'arrière et seront protégés. _Termina Damon._

Caroline se rassit soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas que son ex-petit-ami se fasse sauvagement assassiner dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas. D'ailleurs, à part, Damon, Bonnie et Camille, cela concernait personne.

Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Nous t'écoutons Roy.

Vous avez mentionné le prénom d'Elena, qui est-elle ?

Tout le monde se tendit excepté Marcel et Camille.

C'est une sosie d'une de nos ennemies. Elle est sortie avec Stephan puis avec Damon. Sa famille a une histoire très particulière. Enfin, je l'ai rendu particulière...

Comment ça ? _Poursuivit Roy intrigué._

Ne voulant pas et ne pouvant pas la tuer, à l'époque, je connaissais très peu l'étendu de mes capacités, j'ai endormie l'originelle et j'ai dû créer une lignée de sosie afin qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Elena en fait partie. Au fil du temps, les choses se sont compliquées. Vous voyez cette homme ? _Elle désigna du menton Stephan._ C'est aussi un sosie d'un originel qui est tombé fou amoureux d'une sosie, Amara. Il voulait passer l'éternité avec elle. Ne sachant pas créer ce sort, il a berné une femme qui est une descendante de Bonnie. Cet événement a failli nous coûter cher et j'ai dû revenir d'urgence sur Terre afin d'arranger le problème. Nous avons dû créer un monde parallèle où les êtres surnaturels seraient après la mort, s'ils ne trouvaient pas la paix. Et Amara était le passage dans ce monde. Tous les êtres surnaturelles devaient passer par elle. Quant à l'homme, nous avons dû le sceller.

Pourquoi ne pas les avoir tué ?

Je ne pouvais plus. Nephthys avait commencé à insuffler son pouvoir chez Amara, elle était devenue immortelle. Quant à Silas, il avait bu la potion et avait déjà récité le sort. Il était déjà immortel.

Mais, tu es une déesse, non ? _Demanda Cisco._

C'est exact. Mais si j'avais tenté de les tuer, j'aurais soit, réveillé Nephthys, soit je devais aussi tuer Quetsiyah afin de rétablir l'équilibre. Je ne vais pas tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il a crû en l'amour. _Elle regarda brièvement Damon._ Ce n'est pas à moi de juger qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. Je suis seulement là pour éviter que la balance penche plus d'un côté que de l'autre.

Donc, si Elena a rejoint nos ennemies, c'est parce qu'elle était naturellement mauvaise ? _Demanda Harrison Wells._

Oui et non. Damon est Osiris et Osiris et le frère de Nephthys. Donc, Damon sortait avec le sosie de sa sœur. Au début, j'ai cru que ma simple présence avait ranimé cette haine. En réalité, je pense que les hérétiques l'avaient déjà allumé depuis quelques temps. « Le réveil d'une sosie » facilite le réveil de l'original. Elena avait sans doute déjà changé de personnalité avant que j'arrive. Elle devait parfois avoir un comportement étrange. Il est même possible qu'elle voyait Nephthys sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive...Je ne peux rien faire pour elle maintenant.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?! _Questionna vivement Caroline._

Parce qu'elle va être sacrifiée. Nephthys n'a pas tous ces pouvoirs car la sosie est toujours en vie. Je doute qu'elle ait envie de partager ses pouvoirs. Donc, elle va éliminer Elena.

Mais, on ne peut pas la laisser faire ça?!

Je suis d'accord avec Caroline, c'est horrible ! _Dit Théa._

Elle a fait son choix. _Cingla Camille._

Non, elle ne l'a pas fait car elle a clairement une partie d'elle qu'elle ne peut contrôler.

En réalité, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Certes, il y a des sentiments qu'elle n'a pas pu maîtriser comme son dégoût vis-à-vis de moi, son amour inconditionnel pour Damon. Mais, elle a choisi de continuer de me haïr. Actuellement, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle veut et je suis sûre qu'elle sera incapable de vous toucher. La seule personne qu'elle veut, c'est moi.

Tu comptes la tuer s'il n'y a pas de sacrifice ? _Interrogea timidement Matt._

Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. _Garantit Camille_. C'est la guerre. S'il gagne, l'humanité sera détruite et les différents mondes pourraient en être changés.

Plus personne ne parlait. Ils étaient tous pensifs en réalisant l'ampleur de la menace. Il fallait absolument gagner, au péril même d'y perdre la vie.

Caroline ? _Dit Camille_. Peux-tu appeler ta mère afin qu'elle instaure un couvre-feu ? Je ne veux pas de civils morts durant cette guerre.

D'accord. _Répondit faiblement la blonde encore peinée de ce qu'il allait arriver à l'une de ses meilleures amies._

Sinon, quand aura lieu la guerre ? _Exigea Hayley. Bien que insatisfaite du ton employé par l'hybride. Camille répondit._

A la prochaine pleine lune. Je vous invite tous à mettre en place les séances d'entraînement et les réunions afin d'élaborer des plans car la guerre débutera bientôt. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que Marcel apprenne à manier sa magie. _Ajouta Camille tout en regardant Bonnie. Cette dernière hocha la tête._

Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer le rituel. Il va être long et va nous demander beaucoup d'énergie.

Tu as raison Damon. On y va. Reposez-vous. Vous devez être en pleine forme.

Qu'allez-vous faire ? _S'empressa de demander Oliver._

Redonner vie à des morts. _Dit Damon._ L'armée n'est pas encore complète.

Euh...Vous allez ramener des morts parmi les vivants ? Vraiment ? _Questionna Cisco émerveillé._

Oui. _Affirma Damon un sourire en coin._

Je peux y assister ?

Non, ce soir vous allez vous reposer. Il y aura pas mal de choses à faire demain. Mais un jour, je pourrais te montrer.

Cool.

Alors que les nouveaux arrivants s'installaient dans le manoir des originels. Les autres s'organisaient pour demain. Ils se couchèrent tous tôt car une longue journée les attendait.

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Effectivement, c'est le genre de fiction où si tu as du mal avec la mythologie, cela risque d'être compliqué à apprécier... Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin de la fiction. Bisous et merci à ceux qui suivent la fiction. Bisous.**_


	16. Pause

Bonjour à tous, je fais une pause sur cette fiction.

Je n'ai pas assez d'encouragements. La volonté et dur à garder dans ces conditions. Je reprendrai car je tien à les finir mais plus tard.

Je vais me concentrer sur d'autres projets.

A la revoyure !


End file.
